Un Capitaine à la dérive, a Torchwood fanfic
by Chrismaz66
Summary: Suite des déboires amoureux de Jack. Début de la fic "soldat Thomas" vers minuit, hum...
1. Retrouvailles

**Un Capitaine 2 : un Capitaine à la dérive**

**Suite de ma fic « un Capitaine sans failles » **

_**Disclaimer : rien à moi…sauf Alec !**_

_**Merci à mes béta Rhéa et Evalyre. A Arian pour son soutien. A Jack Harkness sans qui je ne serais pas là pour recevoir ce prix …(euh…oups).**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me le ferez savoir.**_

Le jeune soldat Tommy Brockless , allait prendre un billet retour hélas définitif vers son époque révolue, verrouillant par la même le craquellement du temps qui s'était ouvert entre 1918 et aujourd'hui. Le pauvre homme se sacrifiait pour le bien de l'humanité, et Jack ne pouvait rien qui puisse empêcher ce nouveau drame, pour le jeune homme mais aussi pour la douce Tosh, qui partageait en ce moment même le lit et les dernières heures du brave garçon.

Minuit déjà, et Jack était toujours à son bureau, lisant et relisant la lettre qu'ils avaient « reçue » de la part de leurs prédécesseurs à Torchwood, et qui imposait, sans contestation possible, le retour de Tommy dans son époque, ainsi que l'exécution de ce dernier pour manquement militaire et couardise.

Jack ne dormirait pas cette nuit, pas plus que les autres nuits. Le courage du jeune homme et son sacrifice imminent lui brisaient le cœur. Cet homme allait se comporter en véritable héros et la seule réponse à son acte de bravoure serait la mort, la peine capitale, car la guerre n'aime pas les soldats dépressifs, sensibles, humains. La guerre est inhumaine, mais elle est le fait de l'Homme depuis la nuit des temps, quel comble du paradoxe, pensa Jack.

Jack entendit des pas dans l'escalier. Sans lever les yeux de ses dossiers poussiéreux, il savait à qui ces pas appartenaient. Ianto. Celui-ci était resté au Hub, car la nuit serait courte, le Capitaine avait remarqué une certaine euphorie, une allégresse dans les manières du jeune homme, qu'il avait mis sur le compte de la fatigue, Ianto était vraiment fatigué ces derniers jours, car il restait souvent passer la nuit au Hub. Non pas que les deux hommes, à présent intimes et complices, et relativement « joueurs », se surmenaient au-delà du raisonnable, durant ces nuits brèves mais agitées. Non. L'explication était professionnelle, car Jack le lui avait promis, et Jack avait tenu sa promesse: Ianto faisait désormais partie de l'équipe même à l'extérieur. Ce qui semblait parfaitement plaire au jeune homme. Cependant, Jack lui octroyait un certain temps d'adaptation pour trouver son rythme de croisière et ne plus être aussi déphasé comme il lui arrivait encore de l'être, et en particulier aujourd'hui.

Ianto décidait de son propre chef de rester au Hub ou bien de rentrer dormir chez lui. Jack était un patron de plus en plus permissif avec lui, mais aussi avec le reste de son équipe. Et personne ne s'en plaignait. Surtout pas le jeune Gallois, qui avait gagné en assurance, en confiance et dont la nature affable et un rien caustique semblait calmer les humeurs de chacun. L'équipe travaillait en synergie totale dès que Ianto ajoutait son petit grain de sel, avec humour ou au contraire le plus sérieusement du monde, Jack adorait ses piques. Même quand elles le concernaient.

Ianto avait dû s'épancher auprès de Gwen ou de Tosh, voire même devant Owen car visiblement toute l'équipe avait eu vent des manières quelque peu « cavalières » du Capitaine lors de ses exploits sexuels. Le jeune effronté avait eu le culot d'y faire allusion face à la jeune Beth Halloran, encouragé par l'impétueuse Gwen, et ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour de telles révélations intimes. Ils étaient sur le point de faire souffrir une jeune femme innocente mais dangereuse, un agent dormant qu'il leur fallait démasquer à l'aide d'une machine intrusive et infernale, et qui, lui aussi avait choisi de se sacrifier. Que de braves âmes et de vies gâchées.

Ianto gravit les dernières marches, puis resta à distance de Jack, dans la pénombre du bureau. Le jeune homme avait les mains dans les poches de son pantalon et attendait. Jack brisa le silence, sans le regarder. - A la même heure demain, il sera revenu en 1918.

Ianto resta près de la rampe de l'escalier.

- Dans son époque. Est-ce que tu retournerais dans la tienne, si tu le pouvais? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi? Est-ce que je te manquerais? Plaisanta Jack, qui brûlait d'envie de savoir.

- Ouais.

Ianto s'avança lentement.

- J'ai quitté mon époque il y a si longtemps, je ne sais plus vraiment où est ma place. Peut-être que cela n'a plus d'importance au fond.- Je… tu ne te sens pas seul?

Ianto s'assit sur le bord du bureau. Pour la première fois leurs regards se croisent.

- Retourner dans mon époque n'y changerait rien. En étant ici, j'ai vu des choses que je n'aurais jamais imaginées, j'ai aimé des personnes que je n'aurais jamais rencontrées si j'étais resté là où j'étais.

Ianto relève son visage et croise à nouveau le regard affectueux de son chef.

- Et je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde.

Le jeune homme se pencha vers Jack et l'embrassa, avec fougue. Si Jack aimait les petites phrases acerbes et délicieusement pince-sans-rire de Ianto, il aimait encore plus ses réponses physiques, où sa langue sucrée optait pour un langage bien plus sensuel, où ses lèvres répondaient aux siennes avec un goût de reviens-y.

La nuit fut courte. Effectivement.

Jack s'était confié à Ianto, trop heureux de répondre enfin aux questions de son amant, sur sa vie, sur ses vies passées. Le jeune homme savait désormais à quel point la solitude du Capitaine lui pesait. La litanie de ses confidences tout aussi incroyables qu'effroyables, Ianto l'avait écoutée, de toutes ses oreilles et de tout son corps, fébrile, secoué, parfois même sidéré. Mais rien de ce que Jack lui confia ne vint durcir le visage doux et indolent du jeune homme. Pas plus que son amour pour Jack ne s'évapora. Chaque geste de Ianto envers lui, chaque mot qu'il lui adressait, étaient autant de preuves d'amour qu'il lui envoyait. Et malgré cela, Jack demeurait réticent, indécis, il ne voulait pas faire souffrir son amant, il éprouvait des sentiments forts pour lui, il l'aimait sans doute aussi.

Cependant, il ne manquait jamais une occasion de faire comprendre à Ianto que leur relation resterait stérile, que l'intensité de leur désir mutuel ne pourrait jamais venir contrecarrer la précarité intrinsèque de leur histoire pourtant fusionnelle et de plus en plus forte. Ianto taisait son désarroi, par timidité, ou en signe d'impuissance, car il trouvait toujours une argumentation solide et sans failles à opposer aux mises en garde de Jack. Évidemment, plaisantait le jeune homme, leur histoire resterait stérile car en ce bas monde, et à sa connaissance, aucun couple masculin n'avait encore pu enfanter. Jack se délectait de ses répliques frappées de bon sens, mais il était certain de trouver un jour la parade imparable qui ferait flancher Ianto. Il comptait sur son immense Sens du relationnel, mais aussi un peu sur le destin, qui mettrait une jolie fille en travers de leur chemin. Mais il n'était pas pressé que ce jour arrive. Il avait toute l'éternité pour espérer. Qui sait, si dans une autre dimension, le sort de Ianto ne serait-il pas définitivement scellé au sien? Jack avait été le témoin de tant de choses extraordinaires, démentes, insoupçonnables. Le 21ème siècle allait peut-être vraiment changé du tout au tout. L'accord informel qu'il avait passé avec Ianto, celui de veiller l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, Jack l'honorerait jusqu'au bout. Par amitié pour le jeune homme. Par compassion. Par amour…

Après le « départ » du jeune Tommy, l'équipe, réunie autour d'un verre, dans un bar du centre de la ville, _le Buffalo Bar, _s'octroyait un moment de détente. Mais rien ni personne autour de la table n'était détendu. Surtout pas la malheureuse Tosh. Jack avait tenu à ce qu'elle les accompagne, malgré les protestations de la jeune femme et sa demande expresse à vouloir rentrer chez elle. Jack lui avait refusé le droit d'être affligée par la perte de son jeune amant. Lui reprochant même son manque d'objectivité et de professionnalisme lors de cette mission. Sa dureté le surprit lui-même. Mais au cours de cette escapade en ville, et sous le lourd silence qui s'était abattu au dessus d'eux, il commença à réfléchir, et comprit assez vite la raison de cette réaction des plus rudes, des plus cruelles, envers la douce Tosh, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Il avait à nouveau dû sacrifier une vie , et en meurtrir une autre, une qui comptait vraiment à ses yeux. Celle de Tosh. Et comme si cela n'avait pas suffi, il avait ignoré les suppliques de la jeune femme. Il l'avait forcée à venir traîner sa tristesse devant les autres. Jack se sentait lamentable. Et quand Jack se sentait minable, piteux, et que cette sensation désagréable lui pesait trop, eh bien , il se comportait d'une façon viscéralement humaine : il vidait son excès de ressentiments sur la première personne à lui tenir tête. Ce coup-ci, ce fut Tosh.

Jack buvait son verre d'eau par petites gorgées. Owen et Gwen vidèrent leurs bières plus d'une fois. Ianto avait commandé un café serré mais n'y avait pas encore touché. Il était assis en face de Jack, lequel était assis à la gauche d'Owen et de Gwen. Personne n'avait voulu s'installer à sa gauche, le banc resta vide. Quant à la pauvre informaticienne, elle s'était enfoncée dans sa banquette, assise à côté de Ianto. Jack ne voyait d'elle que le dessus de son crâne, elle pleurait, en silence, avec la retenue typique et séculaire des Orientaux. Ianto passa son bras autour de ses épaules, sans quitter Jack de son regard noir. Jack se sentit encore plus méprisable. Mais il n'abdiquerait pas, du moins pas dans l'instant, alors que tous, sans même parler, le désignaient comme seul et unique responsable de ce qui était arrivé à Tommy, et par ricochet, ce qui arrivait à Tosh. Jack ne partageait pas ce point de vue, s'il s'était effectivement comporté en despote avec Tosh, il n'avait eu en revanche aucune incidence directe sur la faille que le jeune soldat Tommy Brockless avait involontairement perturbée.

A sa gauche les deux éléments les plus dissipés de son équipe commençaient à se dérider. Ils se chuchotaient des vannes, ou des anecdotes coquines, qui les faisaient rire bruyamment. Face à lui, Ianto le fixait toujours, Tosh pleurait encore. Jack regretta que celle-ci n'ait rien voulu commander, l'alcool s'avère être parfois un allié solide contre les chagrins trop lourds. Il avait lui-même hésité à commander une bonne vodka, mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Le Capitaine avait besoin de toute sa cervelle pour remettre à flot son navire nommé Torchwood.

Quand la drôle de séance relaxante dura assez longtemps pour prouver son inefficacité, que Gwen et Owen étaient à présent saouls comme des tonneaux, et que la pauvre Tosh était à court de mouchoirs en papier, Jack paya l'addition et ils sortirent tous sous la brise glacée mais agréable. Il donna congé aux deux comparses imbibés, leur conseillant d'appeler un taxi. Owen ergota un peu, il voulait que Jack les reconduise chez eux avec le SUV. Mais, une fois de plus, celui-ci refusa. Il devait s'entretenir avec Tosh. Elle lui répliqua entre deux sanglots qu'elle n'avait rien à lui dire, et que Ianto s'était proposé de la raccompagner. D'une voix posée mais ferme Jack lui ordonna de le suivre. Ianto eut un coup de sang.

- Pas question , tu lui as assez fait de mal, je vais la ramener chez elle!

- C'est un ordre Tosh, glapit Jack, fatigué de ces mutineries un peu trop fréquentes à son goût. Il n'eut pas un seul regard pour Ianto et saisit le bras de Tosh, l'entraînant avec lui vers le véhicule. Il entendit Owen derrière lui crier une insulte, mais ne prit pas la peine d'y répondre. Il règlerait son compte au médecin demain.

Une fois dans la voiture, Jack attendit que les trois jeunes gens furent partis pour parler à Tosh, qui ne pleurait plus. Les larmes avaient cédé leur place à la rage. Le visage hermétique, les yeux mi-clos, elle était en colère.

- Tosh…

- Pourquoi me faire subir ça, Jack, pourquoi ne me laisse-tu pas rentrer chez moi? Dit-elle d'une voix creuse.

- Tosh, regarde-moi, je t'en prie.

- Laisse-moi partir, s'il te plait.

Jack lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, crois-moi.

- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille, as-tu déjà aimé quelque un ?

- Tout le monde a aimé au moins une fois dans sa vie, pourquoi serais-je une exception?

- Car tu ne penses qu'à t'amuser, tu te fous des sentiments des autres!

- Qui es-tu pour affirmer une telle connerie? Tu ne sais rien de moi!

- Justement. Quelqu'un qui garde ses distances aussi farouchement que toi n'a aucune considération pour les autres. Mais tu oublies Ianto, lui il parle, et je le plains de le savoir sous ton emprise, tu ne le mérites pas, Jack, tu le fais souffrir…

- C'est lui qui t'a dit ça? Demanda Jack, choqué.

- Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, tu ne fais que t'amuser avec lui, tu joues avec ses sentiments, il t'aime Jack, et tu le sais.

- Tosh, je n'ai pas envie de parler de Ianto, c'est de toi dont je veux parler.

Tosh ne répondit pas, elle ferma les yeux.

- Je sais que c'est douloureux de perdre celui qu'on aime, Tosh, mais si je t'ai ordonné de venir avec nous c'est pour que tu saches que nous sommes toujours ensemble, et que tout ce qui arrive à l'un de nous afflige aussi tous les autres de l'équipe. Tu as envie de rester seule mais ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu as besoin de savoir que nous sommes là pour toi, te laisser retourner seule chez toi est la solution de facilité, et je ne conçois pas de te laisser seule après ce que tu as vécu. Je connais la solitude…

Tosh le regarda dans les yeux.

- Elle n'est jamais la meilleure compagne dans ces moments-là, crois-moi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour Tommy, pour toi, et mon impuissance me terrifie, que puis-je faire de plus sinon t'offrir mon soutien, mon amitié et mon écoute, Tosh?

La jeune femme pleurait à nouveau. Elle savait que Jack souffrait pour elle. La douleur l'avait submergée, et elle réalisa les mots durs qu'elle venait de lui asséner.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû t'attacher à Tommy, Tosh, tu savais qu'il n'était pas de notre monde, qu'un jour il retournerait dans son époque, continua Jack.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Soupira Tosh, en baissant les yeux. Tu te souviens de Jack, du véritable Jack Harkness?

Jack hocha la tête.

- Tu l'as aimé si vite, si fort, je l'ai vu dans tes yeux.

- Bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Tosh, fit-il en souriant, je sais aimer moi aussi.

- Tu as pris son identité pour le faire vivre avec toi. C'est…, Tosh hésita.

- C'est quoi, Tosh?

- C'est une vraie preuve d'amour, avoua-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.

Jack essuya le visage de la jeune femme, sans répondre, l'émotion et le souvenir le gagnaient. Autant que la honte, car c'est avant tout par roublardise qu'il avait usurpé l'identité du soldat.

- Excuse-moi, Jack.

- Non, non, tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

Jack mit le contact.

- Je te ramène chez toi, mais j'aurai besoin de toi pour le rapport demain. Tu commenceras à 13 heures, ça te convient?

- Oui.

Jack reconduisit Tosh chez elle, en silence. Puis il retourna à Torchwood.

L'atmosphère délétère de cette fin de soirée enfin dissipée, le Capitaine se languissait de cet unique instant de solitude qui l'attendait. Chose qui se faisait de plus en plus rare depuis que Ianto venait partager sa couche. Il ne détestait pas le fait d'être parfois seul avec lui-même. La solitude n'est peut-être pas la plus sombre des compagnes après tout. La journée avait été éprouvante pour tous, à des degrés différents, mais c'était le lot de toute personne qui travaillait pour Torchwood, et Jack n'était pas épargné, ses employés aggravaient souvent cette situation pesante, usante, en lui mettant les pires désastres sur le dos, immanquablement. Jack en avait marre.

Il se déshabillait pour aller se détendre un peu, dans son refuge, lorsque son portable sonna. _Pas une seconde répit, c'est bien ça? le Capitaine Jack Harkness n'avait donc droit à aucune once d'intimité_. Il reboucla sa ceinture et répondit à l'appel. Sa colère s'envola comme un fétu de paille quand il entendit la voix de son interlocuteur. Il eut du mal à réaliser qui était en train de lui parler à l'autre bout de la ligne. Torse nu, les bretelles tombantes, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, intrigué mais revigoré d'entendre à nouveau, après des mois, l'accent affriolant de l'expert Écossais.

- Alec?

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger à une heure aussi indue, mais il fallait que je vous parle, disait l'homme.

Jack sourit, le vocabulaire châtié d'Alec l'avait toujours séduit.

- Que me vaut ce coup de fil, rien de grave, j'espère? S'inquiéta-t-il, plus par politesse que par véritable crainte. Il était trop heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son amant venu du froid. Tommy, Tosh, Ianto, tous désertèrent l'esprit de Jack pour faire place nette à celui qui avait apporté avec lui ses poissons électriques échappés de la faille, son oreille attentive, mais surtout son art de la caresse et …son corps de braise.

- Jack, je me trouve actuellement à Cardiff, je suis descendu au même hôtel, il faut que je vous voie au plus vite. Non, rien de grave, je vous rassure mais il faut vraiment que je vous parle.

Les souvenirs se bousculaient dans la tête de Jack, l'expert voulait le voir, lui parler, au plus vite. Pourquoi? Il chercha sa chemise du regard, et un point de chute à donner à Alec, mais ce dernier le devança.

- Vous êtes au Hub? Vous êtes…seul? Demanda Alec, avec empressement.

- Oui, Alec, je suis seul.

- Je peux venir?

- Maintenant? Fit Jack, de plus en plus intrigué.

- Oui, c'est …assez important.

- Très bien , je vous attends, à moins que vous vouliez que je vienne vous chercher?

- Non, je suis déjà en chemin. A tout de suite, Jack.

Et l'expert raccrocha. Jack se rhabilla en vitesse, le bougre devait sans doute déjà être à la porte de l'Institut, quelle mauvaise nouvelle allait-il encore lui annoncer? Jack en avait eu bien assez pour une seule journée. Il eut à peine le temps de finir de boutonner sa chemise lorsqu'il aperçut via les vidéos de surveillance la silhouette d'Alec. Il actionna le verrou central et autorisa l'homme à entrer par l'office du tourisme. Il prit quelques secondes pour l'observer. Alec n'avait pas changé, il était toujours aussi élégant. Un sourire radieux illumina le visage de Jack. Il descendit en trombe pour l'accueillir. Quand la porte du passage souterrain s'ouvrit, il prit un air sérieux et détaché.

Mais Alec McNeil n'était pas dupe. Le sourire qu'il lui décocha fut sans équivoque possible, un sourire magnifique, déjà rassasié. Les deux hommes se rendirent leur sourires niais, pendant quelques belles secondes, se jaugeant mutuellement avec impudence. Puis Jack l'invita pour une accolade virile et ponctuée de rires.

- Ah, Alec, que je suis heureux de vous revoir, claironna Jack, emprisonnant le corps de l'autre de ses grands bras. Il recula légèrement pour le regarder de près. Rien de grave? Ajouta-t-il, soudain soucieux.

- Non, Jack, aucune nouvelle mission pour le grand Capitaine que vous êtes…le rassura Alec, qui se rendit compte qu'il tenait encore Jack par la taille. Il le lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, visiblement happé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Un Capitaine grand, élégant, fort et encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs. Jack partageait le même état de béatitude car il resta silencieux, ne trouvant rien de bien constructif à dire. Pour la bonne raison qu'il ne chercha rien de bien constructif à dire. Le visage fin et séduisant de l'expert le vampirisait déjà sauvagement.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, Jack. Vous n'avez pas changé?

Jack rit aux éclats, Alec n'avait apparemment pas changé non plus.

- Allons nous installer plus confortablement, proposa Jack en guidant Alec vers le passage souterrain, une main sur son épaule.

Jack demanda à Alec ce qu'il voulait boire. Alec répondit qu'il n'avait pas soif. Ils s'installèrent donc au bureau de Jack dans le hub central, face à face. Mille questions le titillèrent, mais Jack avait du mal à parler d'une voix claire, comme si un seau de charbon s'était subitement déversé dans sa gorge.

Il manipula le stylo qui se trouvait sur son bureau, et chassa les pensées salaces qui envahissaient peu à peu son esprit.

- Quel bon vent vous ramène à Cardiff ? Demanda Jack, d'une voix cotonneuse. Il appréhendait d'entendre une motivation professionnelle sortir de la bouche de l'expert. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire compassé, et Jack désira subitement être frappé de surdité sélective. Il ne voulait entendre qu'un seul mot « vous », qu'un seul prénom « Jack ». Rien de tout cela, il en était persuadé, n'allait faire écho à ses oreilles.

- C'est un peu délicat, lui répondit enfin l'expert. Je…je vais être franc avec vous, comme je l'ai toujours été.

Jack lui sourit, mais ses mains tremblantes le trahirent. Il les camoufla fissa sous la table, stylo inclus.

- Vous pouvez tout me dire, Alec, l'encouragea-t-il, dans un murmure.

- Je ne suis pas ici en tant que chef en second de Torchwood Glasgow…Alec tapotait nerveusement sur la table. Le regard clair rivé sur un point invisible en face de lui, le rouge venant empourprer son beau visage. En même temps que le cœur de Jack s'emballait. Allait-il entendre ce qu'il désirait le plus à cet instant précis? Le Capitaine détestait prodigieusement être ainsi condamné à l'ignorance.

- Je vous écoute, Alec, dit-il, insistant.

L'Écossais inspira profondément et le regarda, intensément.

- Je voulais vous voir, lâcha-t-il, du bout des lèvres.

Jack, toujours dans l'expectative, l'interrogea du regard. La hardiesse de l'homme reprit finalement son règne dans l'esprit de celui-ci.

- J'avais envie de vous revoir, Jack, et j'ai tout fait pour résister, je vous le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde.

- Sur votre femme et votre fille? S'entendit-il répondre, à sa grande stupeur. L'homme avait prononcé la seule phrase que Jack voulait entendre. Et Jack lui renvoyait sa faiblesse en pleine figure. Drôle de réaction qui tétanisa l'expert. Avant que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre, Jack s'empressa d'ajouter, en se penchant vers Alec.

- Je vous demande pardon. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Mais c'est-ce que vous avez dit. Je crois que tout est clair, fit Alec en se levant. Jack posa une main sur celle de l'homme, et l'autre sur son épaule, pour l'inciter à se rasseoir.

- Vous savez comment je suis, restez, je vous en prie, je suis content de vous revoir, moi aussi.

Alec hésita un court instant avant de reprendre place en face de Jack. Mais son regard se promena, vide, presque apeuré, tout autour du Hub, esquivant celui du Capitaine.

- J'ai beaucoup pensé à vous, Alec, plus souvent que je ne l'aurais dû, fit-il, et voyant l'homme se détendre un peu, il ajouta, taquin: Vous avez dû mangé beaucoup de poissons depuis qu'on s'est quittés, non?

Alec sourit, soulagé, amusé. Jack n'avait pas oublié leur dernière conversation. Lui non plus, visiblement. Il hocha la tête. Jack se pencha à nouveau vers lui, ses mains caressant celles de son homologue.

- Je suis vraiment content de vous revoir, lui chuchota-t-il, séducteur. Mais Alec n'avait pas besoin d'artifice pour être sous le charme. Il se pencha lui aussi vers Jack, et leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent comme si elles ne s'étaient jamais quittées. Alec embrassait toujours aussi divinement, sa langue curieuse, quémandeuse, fourmillante de caresses, experte en douceur et volupté, en tout, le faisait frémir de mille désirs. Ce baiser durait une éternité, la main d'Alec vint lui frôler la joue, et alla se perdre dans ses cheveux courts. Jack saisit la nuque de l'homme de ses deux mains pour le garder contre lui le plus longtemps possible. L'Écossais retira sa langue fouineuse, mais ses lèvres continuèrent de goûter celles de Jack, langoureusement, le mordillant parfois avec force. Puis il se leva, doucement, ne lâchant pas une seule fois les lèvres du Capitaine, et vint s'agenouiller devant lui. Après un nouveau baiser passionné, Alec abandonna ses lèvres pour son cou. Des souvenirs exquis refirent surface dans l'esprit de Jack. Alec n'avait plus rien à prouver. Ni personne à posséder. Jack se leva, invitant l'autre à faire de même et entreprit de débarrasser Alec de ses vêtements, derniers obstacles, qui tomberaient bien vite, à l'assouvissement de son désir.

- Je comprends mieux l'urgence de la situation, fit Jack, avec malice.

- En effet, cela doit être réglé au plus vite.

Alec s'accrochait à lui avec la faim d'un nouveau-né.

- Dites-moi quelque chose de grossier, de vraiment dégueulasse, soupira Jack, en venant à bout de la chemise encombrante de l'autre. Alec cessa ses baisers voraces, et le dévisagea, interloqué, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

- Comme quoi? Demanda-t-il, en faisant glisser ces bretelles qui lui avaient tant manqué.

- Je ne sais pas, soyez ordurier, juste une fois, pour voir l'effet que ça me fait, fit Jack, serrant dans ses bras le corps musclé d'Alec, le caressant , traçant du bout de ses ongles un sillon nerveux le long de sa colonne vertébrale, ce qui eut sur l'homme l'effet attendu. Il tressaillit faiblement et déboutonna la chemise de Jack, frémissant à chaque passage électrique de ses doigts sur son dos, puis lui souffla à l'oreille.

- Je veux baiser avec vous, je ne pense plus qu'à ça, vous sentir en moi, vous faire jouir, Jack. Prenez-moi comme une bête!

Le Capitaine éclata de rire, un rire charmeur, enivrant.

- Ce n'est pas assez ordurier pour moi, je suis désolé.

- C'est mon maximum, je suis aussi désolé. Avoua Alec en le fixant avec envie, sans sourire. Il se colla à lui, et répéta en criant presque.

- Jack, prenez-moi!

Jack décida que les préliminaires avaient assez duré, le désir de l'autre contre le sien le rappela à l'ordre.

- Inutile de répéter, je suis d'accord.

- Vous êtes bien urbain, Jack, minauda Alec, souriant enfin.

- Tout compte fait, je vous préfère comme ça.

- Comment? Dit l'autre en lui léchant l'épaule.

- Un peu guindé, et faussement rigide. Enfin, je parle de vos manières…

Les deux amants se mirent à rire. Après cet échange verbal insolite, ils laissèrent enfin leurs corps parler. Mais à mesure que leurs hormones prenaient le dessus, alors que les deux hommes allaient s'unir, une nouvelle fois, Alec, le souffle court, attrapa le visage de Jack pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, insidieusement.

- Jack, pourquoi faîtes-vous ça?

- Quoi? Fit Jack en s'accoudant sur le sofa, lâchant presque les hanches d'Alec.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous avec moi? Vous aimez Ianto? hasarda Alec, sous lui.

Les mains de l'expert restaient agrippées aux reins de Jack mais la question déstabilisa ce dernier. Pourquoi lui parler de Ianto?

- Et vous aimez votre femme, je suppose? Persifla Jack, en appuyant ses genoux contre le sofa, pour éviter de sentir le désir toujours palpable de l'autre. Alec le ramena à lui en l'enveloppant tout entier de ses bras autour de son dos.

- Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, on y retourne?

Mais la raison était toujours la plus forte, même en plein ébats sexuels. Jack se dégagea de l'emprise d'Alec, qui le regarda avec incompréhension.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Jack? Demanda-t-il, alors que Jack le lâchait complètement et posait un pied au sol pour se relever.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu, que dois-je en conclure?

Alec se rassit, ramassa son pantalon et recouvrit ses cuisses nues. Il trouva le moyen de faire asseoir Jack à côté de lui, en lui tenant le bras.

- C'est une question embarrassante, je veux dire, ce n'est pas le moment pour parler de ces choses, vous ne pensez pas?

- Car vous trouvez que c'est le bon moment de me parler de Ianto?

Alec lui caressa le dos, Alec aimait son dos!

- Non, vous avez raison, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, oubliez ça, Jack, s'il vous plait.

Jack se laissa faire, la main douce sur sa peau lui procurait des sensations plus qu'agréables, mais le désir avait fui son corps et son esprit. Alec déposa un baiser sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolé, Jack, si vous saviez…

- C'est oublié. Mais à présent que le moment est mieux choisi, répondez-moi.

Alec arrêta ses caresses, ses baisers, et même de respirer, pensa Jack, en voyant l'homme se crisper dangereusement.

- Je vous écoute.

Alec croisa ses mains, les serrant assez fort pour faire ressortir les jointures de ses doigts. Puis il les décroisa et les posa sur ses cuisses.

- J'aime Claire. Certainement autant que vous aimez Ianto, lui dit Alec, avec aplomb.

Jack se retint de rire, cet Écossais était décidemment trop perfide pour être détestable. Leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris enchantait le Capitaine bien plus qu'il ne se l'avouait.

- Vous êtes un vrai serpent, Alec, dit-il en souriant.

- Un serpent?

- Et un de la pire espèce : charmeur, obstiné, téméraire et incroyablement pervers.

Alec fut ravi de la comparaison, sa main retrouva aussitôt le contact chaud et charnel du dos si parfait de Jack.

- J'aime assez votre opinion de moi. Fit-il en hochant la tête. Et, laissant vagabonder ses doigts sur la nuque du Capitaine il ajouta, en soupirant fortement.

- Alors, on fait quoi maintenant?

- Un petit café, ça vous dit? Proposa Jack, en se levant. Il remit son pantalon, et fila vers la cuisine. C'est un nouveau nectar que Ianto a acheté hier, vous m'en direz des nouvelles, je le trouve encore plus intense que les autres, Ianto a toujours su devancer mes désirs en matière de café, c'est une de ses armes de séduction massive. Venez donc !

Alec se rhabillait en silence, un rictus aux lèvres mais la mort dans l'âme. Quand il rejoignit Jack, il se traînait tel un chien vaincu par le chef de la meute. Plaquant ses mains sur le plan de travail face à Jack, il gardait la tête baissée, mais le rictus persistait.

- Parfait, Jack, je m'incline.

Le Capitaine se retourna pour lui faire face. Aussi fier d'avoir gagné la manche que déçu de voir l'autre capituler si rapidement.

- Alec, je ne comprends pas très bien votre motivation.

- Ma motivation? A quel sujet?

- A mon sujet. Vous revenez à Cardiff uniquement pour me revoir et vous me découragez en me parlant de Ianto.

- C'est que j'étais en train de penser tout haut, je n'aurais pas dû parler, je parle trop, je n'aurais pas dû revenir, je m'en veux, je suis minable, avoua Alec avec morgue.

Jack vit le visage d'Alec se ternir, il s'en voulut presque d'avoir joué à l'insolent aussi aisément, devant cet homme qui l'excitait tant. Sans doute était-ce sa passion pour lui qui le poussait inconsciemment à réfréner ses ardeurs. Jack n'aimait pas être en proie à des pulsions contradictoires, ce qui était hélas le cas quand il repensait à ce que lui et Alec avaient vécu ensemble, une parenthèse dans la longue vie du Capitaine mais une parenthèse qui était tombée à point nommé et qui l'avait délivré de ses doutes, du moins le temps de leur histoire, ce qui ne minimisait pour autant pas une seconde l'effet bienfaiteur et salvateur d'Alec sur Jack. Cependant, l'osmose entre les deux hommes tenait plus du désir torride et magnétique, que d'une véritable idylle. Alec McNeil, respectable mari et père de famille, haut fonctionnaire de l'Institut Torchwood, s'était égaré. Jack avait été à l'origine de bien des fourvoiements, et fréquemment, il savait comment réparer les errements de ses amants ou amantes. Comment leur faire comprendre que leur place était auprès de leur famille. Un petit coup de canif dans leur contrat de mariage, avec un Apollon mystérieux, tel que Jack, un être hors du temps et des carcans, cela ne portait pas à conséquence. Mais avec Alec, bizarrement, c'était différent, il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'imaginer Claire McNeil, de lui demander à voir une photo d'elle ou même de sa fille, Dot. Il refusait de mettre un visage sur les deux créatures qu'Alec trompait, qu'Alec trahissait avec une audace et un détachement impressionnants. Jack reposa la tasse qu'il tenait dans sa main, prête à être remplie du fameux breuvage acidulé, chose rare pour un bon café digne de ce nom, et s'avança vers Alec qui n'avait changé ni de place, ni d'expression triste.

- Alec, je suis désolé.

- Non, non, répéta Alec en se redressant subitement pour fuir toute proximité avec Jack. Il recula d'un pas.

- C'est ma faute, je n'aurais jamais dû revenir…

Mais Jack avait aussi envie de se faire pardonner, autant, voire plus que l'expert. Il s'approcha encore et l'embrassa, avec sa hargne habituelle, oubliant d'éteindre la cafetière, se concentrant exclusivement sur l'homme qui ne mit pas longtemps à rendre les armes.

- Jack, soupira celui-ci, j'ai tout le temps envie de vous, est-ce normal?

Jack le toisa d'un air conquérant, souverain.

- Absolument, mon ami, vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire, je m'occupe de tout.

Le Capitaine s'occupa de tout. Il s'occupa d'Alec, de son plaisir, de celui de l'autre. Il n'oublia que la cafetière, qui éructait faiblement derrière eux.

Jack raccompagna Alec jusqu'à son hôtel. Il était plus de 5 heures du matin lorsque les deux amants se quittèrent. Jack n'était pas monté dans sa chambre, ils avaient eu leur dose de passion pour la nuit. Dieu que cet Écossais pouvait être gourmand ! Presque aussi insatiable que Jack, ce qui n'était pas fréquent, voire rarissime.

Le Capitaine se promena ensuite longuement le long des quais, faisant confiance au froid matinal pour le réveiller totalement.

De retour au Hub, il tomba sur Ianto, qui s'agitait dans tous les sens comme une furie, courrant, passant devant lui sans le voir, pour enfin se mettre à genoux sous la machine à café, un chiffon impeccable dans les mains.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Jack en enlevant son manteau pour l'accrocher à la patère.

Ianto sursauta en entendant la voix de son maître, (^^) il ne l'avait vraiment pas vu !

- Je ne comprends pas, un court-jus sans doute, répondit le jeune homme en retournant à son nettoyage de sol. Je l'éteins toujours avant de partir.

Jack se rapprocha, et constata l'ampleur des dégâts. La machine avait pris feu, déversant son liquide noir sur le sol de la cuisine, éclaboussant plan de travail, vaisselle et placards attenants. Il y en avait partout.

- Hey, hey, hey, Ianto, relève-toi! Ordonna Jack en le prenant par le bras. Ce n'est pas à toi de nettoyer.

Ianto se releva, incrédule.

- Comment ça?

Jack lui prit le chiffon, bien moins immaculé que tout à l'heure, et, réprimant une grimace de dégoût, il lui fit signe de se pousser pour le laisser prendre sa place sous la table. Ianto le regarda se baisser à quatre pattes, médusé, la bouche ouverte.

- C'est moi le fautif, c'est à moi de récurer, avoua Jack en alliant le geste à la parole.

- Jack, dis-moi que je rêve, c'est encore un de tes fantasmes, c'est ça?

Jack sortit sa tête de sous la table, souriant exagérément, l'œil gai.

- Pourquoi? Tu trouves la situation aguichante?

Ianto secoua la tête énergiquement, mais ses yeux disaient oui.

- C'est mon boulot, Jack, laisse-moi faire. Rétorqua le jeune homme en se baissant. Jack le saisit par le col de sa veste et lui arracha un baiser.

- C'est vrai que c'est excitant, sur la table c'est du déjà vu, mais sous la table, j'avoue que c'est cocasse, admit le Capitaine.

- Mouais, ça n'a rien de révolutionnaire non plus, renâcla Ianto, en faisant la moue.

Jack se senti l'âme d'un sans-culotte.

- Alors viens m'initier à l'art du nettoyage en profondeur, fit-il en l'entraînant avec lui sous la table.

- dès que tu auras lâché ce chiffon dégueulasse.

Jack obéit poliment et la leçon pédagogique put commencer.

- Je trouve ça vraiment cocasse, pas toi? Demanda Jack en se rhabillant. Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, et son sens de l'organisation le rattrapa.

- Comment as-tu pu oublier de l'éteindre?

Jack se renfrogna, la honte et la culpabilité se lisaient dans son regard fuyant.

- C'est ma faute, c'est ma très grande faute, je ne recommencerai plus, juré. Fit-il, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix pour masquer son malaise.

- Tu as mis le feu!

- Oui, je fais toujours cet effet, plaisanta Jack, égal à lui-même.

Ianto lui décocha un regard de reproche mêlé de fourberie.

- Regarde-moi ça, il faut que je nettoie tout et j'espère pour toi que c'est réparable, tu sais combien coûte un percolateur pareil? Se plaignit Ianto. Il avait déjà retroussé ses manches et s'attaquait à la vaisselle.

- Tu as l'intention de payer? Lui lança Jack en s'éloignant. Il se courba en arrière pour étirer ses lombaires. _Pas pratique ni confortable comme cachette, _pensa-t-il. Où est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver un endroit plus cocasse pour les galipettes?

Il ne vit pas Ianto qui pouffait de rire, et ne sut pas non plus que ce dernier activa aussitôt ses méninges à la recherche d'un endroit plus saugrenu. Jack vérifia les vidéos de surveillance, et, dans le dos de Ianto, il effaça les enregistrements de la veille au soir. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque sache qu'Alec était revenu. Ni Ianto ni personne. Secret défense. Il se sentit minable. Il avait trahi Ianto, une fois de plus, il avait aussi bafoué l'honneur et trompé la fidélité de Claire McNeil, sans même la connaître. L'esprit retors de l'expert l'embarquait malgré lui dans des situations malsaines, quoique terriblement excitantes. Que cherchait-il, que voulait Alec au juste? Faire tout ce long voyage pour une simple coucherie adultère, Jack ne le comprenait pas. Il redoutait plus que tout que l'homme ne s'attache un peu trop à lui, il avait assez d'un Ianto pour se torturer les synapses. Pas besoin de surenchère dans ce domaine. Jack vérifia à nouveau que tout était en place, avant l'arrivée des autres, et se promit de mettre les choses au clair avec Alec dès ce soir. Il était déterminé à lui imposer ses conditions, et, le cas échéant, à le renvoyer dans son pays de bruyère et de tartans.

Ianto s'était approché de lui, en silence, regardant par-dessus son épaule l'écran d'ordinateur, heureusement mis en veille.

- Jack.

Ce dernier se retourna vers lui.

- Ianto?

- Tu avais besoin d'être aussi dur avec Tosh? Lui demanda le jeune homme, le visage soudain grave.

- Je n'ai pas été dur…On s'est expliqués, tout va bien.

- Que tu crois, quoique tu aies pu lui dire, elle ne te pardonnera pas de sitôt.

Jack s'assit devant lui, il croisa les bras et le fixa, calmement.

- Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, Ianto. Ce n'est pas de ma faute ce qui est arrivé à son chéri.

Ianto se raidit. Jack avait prononcé la fin de cette phrase sur un ton volontairement narquois.

- Des choses à te faire pardonner, mais tu en as tout le tour du ventre, fit Ianto, sèchement.

Jack fut piqué à vif. Il se leva et colla son nez sur celui du jeune insolent.

- Pas aujourd'hui , Ianto, je ne suis pas d'une humeur très sociable, je préfère te prévenir.

Il tourna les talons et planta Ianto au milieu du hub central. Son intégrité venait d'en prendre un sacré coup car Ianto avait raison, une fois n'est pas coutume. Mais il n'avait de compte à rendre à personne, pas même à son jeune amant. Il avait une longue vie à combler, et une équipe chevronnée mais fortement indisciplinée à gérer. Le pardon attendrait. Il n'était pas le Christ. Seulement un être égaré, livré à lui-même, et traînant derrière lui un cortège interminable de bassesses, de trahisons, de remords, de remises en question…

Son fardeau pesait mille fois plus lourd sur ses épaules que celui de tous les personnages bibliques réunis. Pas le temps pour une pénitence. Une bonne douche, un café, si les saintes mains de Ianto s'avéraient être aussi adroites en bricolage électrique qu'en fricotage anatomique, et le reste attendrait.

Lorsque Gwen et Owen arrivèrent enfin, vers 8 heures du matin, les yeux cernés, les traits tirés, le teint gris, vestiges d'une soirée par trop arrosée, Jack avait regagné son bureau.

La voix criarde du médecin fit trembler les baies vitrées du bâtiment. Il ne tarda pas à voir débouler dan son bureau le jeune homme furieux.

- Où est Tosh? Tu l'as achevée, j'imagine, vu ce que tu lui as fait subir hier ! Rugit-il, en ouvrant la porte d'un claquement sec.

- Tu te calmes Owen. Lui répondit Jack sans même le regarder. Je lui ai donné la matinée pour se reposer.

- Toute une matinée, ironisa Owen mais je ne te savais pas aussi grand Seigneur. Autant pour moi.

Et il sortit du bureau en claironnant.

- Jack a donné sa matinée à Tosh, quelle classe!

Le Capitaine n'était vraiment pas d'humeur, Ianto le savait, mais pas Owen. Il rattrapa ce dernier dans l'escalier.

- Tu as un problème, Owen, quelque chose à me dire? Lui demanda-t-il en lui prenant le bras. Le jeune homme, ulcéré, saisit la perche que Jack lui lançait.

- Oui, oui, j'ai un problème. Et il s'appelle Jack Harkness, mon problème. Tu as été odieux, infâme, tu te dis pétri des meilleures intentions à notre égard mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire ton chef !!! Sans aucun état d'âme, car tu n'en as pas, Jack, je te parie mon diplôme de médecin que tu n'as pas d'âme!

Jack avait épuisé son capital patience et la journée n'avait pas encore commencé.

- Ton diplôme de médecin à la gomme, je te suggère d'aller le présenter ailleurs qu'ici. Tu es viré!

Il lâcha le bras d'Owen et remonta les marches.

- Tu déconnes? Gueula Owen derrière lui. Jack continua de monter, sans répondre.

Il entendit Gwen l'appeler mais il l'ignora. Il se réfugia dans son bureau qu'il ferma à clé. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, ni même la nuit d'avant. Il était à bout de force et nullement prêt à essuyer un tel affront de si bonne heure.

A travers la baie, il vit son équipe s'agiter nerveusement. Owen levait les mains au ciel en crachant son fiel sur Gwen et Ianto. Ce dernier croisa son regard, et Jack put y lire toute la haine et l'incompréhension du jeune homme. Une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine le cloua à son siège, durant une franche minute, mais il respira profondément et se calma. Le téléphone se mit à sonner.

- Jack, c'est moi, Alec.

- Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas le moment, Alec, l'interrompit-il en voyant et entendant Gwen qui tambourinait à sa porte. Il lui fit non de la main, et reprit sa communication téléphonique.

- Je dois gérer une nouvelle mutinerie, j'en ai plein le dos, expliqua-t-il à son interlocuteur.

- Quelle est la raison de cette mutinerie? Demanda l'homme, intéressé.

- C'est une longue histoire, je vous raconterai. Que me vaut ce deuxième coup de fil? Fit-il , plus charmeur.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir ce soir?

Jack sourit.

- Oui, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de…vous, oui, lui affirma-t-il, d'une voix douce. Je vous manque déjà?

- Le mot est faible, Jack.

- A ce soir, je passerai vous chercher vers 20 heures, ça vous convient?

- Parfait, à ce soir, Jack, et je vous souhaite de réussir à calmer vos employés.

Jack raccrocha le combiné, guilleret, mais un doute l'assaillit. Alec voulait autre chose que simplement folâtrer avec lui. Pas de sentiments, non, il n'avait pas envisagé leur relation sous cet angle épineux. Pas suffisamment. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, en soufflant bruyamment. La journée allait être longue, et compliquée. Bienvenu en enfer, Jack Harkness.

Harassé par ses remontrances à tout va autant que par ses élucubrations qui n'aboutissaient à rien, Jack, éreinté, s'assoupit sur son siège. Quand Gwen revint à la charge, environ une heure plus tard, le Capitaine se réveilla pourtant complètement requinqué, alerte, et pris d'une envie soudaine et entêtante. Il alla ouvrir à la jeune femme colère, mais la poussa assez violemment, sans la regarder, sans daigner lui dire un seul mot. Il devait sortir à tout prix, sur le champ, et laisser l'esprit grégaire de ses ouailles se désagréger petit à petit, comme d'habitude. Incapable de trouver les paroles et encore moins les gestes qui lui éviteraient d'envenimer la situation déjà critique, Jack préféra laisser œuvrer le temps, fidèle allié, incontournable, invincible, implacable.

Absorbé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas Owen qui le foudroyait du regard, mais il sentit sa présence , le médecin était encore là, Jack ne l'avait-il pas viré? Dépité par sa propre incompétence en qualité de chef, ce qu'Owen lui avait par ailleurs déjà confirmé, Jack poussa un soupir, et, attrapant son manteau, il quitta les lieux par la stèle invisible. Durant la lente remontée vers les pavés de Cardiff, Jack balaya du regard l'emplacement exact de chacun de ses employés. Owen dans son labo, la tête en biais, qui l'observait. Gwen devant son ordinateur, mais dont les yeux lorgnaient dans sa direction. Elle risquait une fluxion de la rétine si elle continuait ce petit exercice. Ianto, quant à lui, avait évidemment déserté le Hub. Jack ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, les souris allaient pouvoir danser d'ici cinq secondes, dès qu'il aurait posé le pied sur le trottoir de la place.

Jack cogna contre la porte de la chambre 18. Non, il n'était pas encore 20 heures. Oui, il avait envie de voir Alec , de lui parler, de le questionner.

L'expert mit un certain temps à lui ouvrir. Son visage froissé et ses cheveux en bataille indiquèrent à Jack qu'il l'avait réveillé. Mais dès qu'il vit celui qui osait le déranger, Alec secoua la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolé, Alec, je vous ai réveillé, s'excusa Jack.

- Oui, mais puisque vous êtes là, je trouverais bien autre chose à faire de plus intéressant que de dormir, entrez, je vous prie.

Jack entra. Ses yeux se posèrent immédiatement sur le lit défait. Alec s'en aperçut, il passa de l'autre côté du lit pour remonter la couette et épousseter les oreillers. C'était un lit d'une place. Jack fit la moue. Alec grimaça, espiègle et complice. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, sur le bord du fameux lit et resserra la ceinture de coton de son peignoir gris anthracite.

- J'ai demandé au room service de me réveiller vers midi, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien à vous offrir à boire.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour boire, j'aimerais vous parler ou plutôt vous poser une question.

Alec se cala contre le mur à la tête du lit, et opina du chef.

- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez, fit-il, confiant.

Jack hésitait. Partagé entre son envie de batifoler avec Alec et la nécessité de savoir ce que ce dernier ressentait pour lui.

- Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé, Jack, s'inquiéta Alec.

- Comment se porte Sir Allistair Gaynor? Finit-il par demander, la voix légèrement éraillée par l'appréhension et par sa lâcheté.

- Oh c'est bien aimable à vous de vous enquérir de la santé de mon honorable chef, c'est un vieux monsieur, vous savez, un être usé qui s'étiole avec dignité, dont la vie remplie de services rendus à la Nation est en train de se terminer, doucement, fatalement…La voix de l'expert se chargeait en émotion, il vouait un véritable culte à son aîné. Jack se damna d'être le chef du pire Institut que Torchwood ait dû connaître depuis sa création.

- Je suis désolé.

- Mais ne le soyez pas. Cela dit, ajouta Alec en le regardant avec convoitise. Vous aviez une question à me poser?

Jack baissa la tête, mais il souriait.

- C'est exact.

Un silence s'ensuivit. Alec le dévorant des yeux, Jack l'imaginant sous son peignoir. Il éclata de rire, nerveusement.

- Excusez-moi. Je veux savoir ce qui vous a poussé à revenir ici? Dit-il, stoïque.

- Mais vous, je suis revenu pour vous.

- Je sais bien. Je ne suis pas un modèle de vertu, Alec, j'espère seulement que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. J'avoue que je n'en suis plus si sûr…

Alec le fixa, sceptique.

- Je ne comprends pas, que voulez-vous dire?

Jack se leva et tira la chaise de la petite table qui se trouvait dans l'angle de la chambre, et s'y installa. Le lit et la présence d'Alec dessus le distrayaient trop.

- Vous comptez faire combien d'allers-retours pour moi? Demanda-t-il, sérieusement.

Alec assimila parfaitement le sous-entendu. Son visage se contracta sensiblement.

- Je ne sais pas, à vous de me le dire, avoua-t-il.

- Comment ça?

- Dîtes-moi ce qui est préférable pour nous deux, Jack. Je suivrais votre décision.

Jack secoua la tête. Il attendait une réponse, pas une question.

- Non, c'est à vous de me dire.

- Par pitié, essayez de me comprendre. Vous avez plus d'expérience que moi dans ce domaine.

- Quel domaine?

- Je ne sais pas, ce genre de relations entre hommes. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne réfléchis plus dès que je pense à vous. J'ai horreur de ça, je suis comme vous, j'aime rester maître de mes actes et de mes raisonnements mais c'est impossible avec vous. Vous êtes une vraie plaie , Jack, dit-il en souriant péniblement.

- Je ne peux pas comprendre ce qui vous arrive si vous ne me dîtes pas exactement ce dont il s'agit, affirma Jack, le regard rivé sur ses mains.

Alec se leva, Jack se redressa.

- Restez où vous êtes, je vous en prie, implora-t-il, certain de céder à la tentation si Alec s'approchait de lui. Ce dernier obéit, et s'adossa au mur, plongeant ses mains dans les poches de son peignoir.

- Très bien, je vais vous dire ce que j'éprouve pour vous, dit-il enfin, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de vous.

Jack leva les yeux vers lui, il s'y attendait mais l'aveu le choqua presque. Alec soutenait son regard, sans fléchir.

- Vous êtes sérieux?

- J'en ai bien peur. Mais rassurez-vous, je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne vous demande rien, dîtes-moi de repartir et je le ferai.

- Vous aimez d'une drôle de façon, fit Jack.

- Oh, détrompez-vous, je suis lucide c'est tout. Si vous étiez un homme ordinaire, sans lien avec Torchwood, et sans un réceptionniste aussi affolant constamment collé à vos basques, je vous poursuivrais de mes assiduités jusqu'à ce que vous me cédiez, je quitterais même femme et enfant pour vous, mais la réalité est tout autre.

Jack sentit ses membres se geler, Alec parlait sans émoi, mais son regard le pénétrait.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû revenir, Alec, je ne suis pas bon pour vous ni pour personne d'ailleurs.

Alec fit quelques pas vers lui, lentement, comme dans l'attente d'une nouvelle mise ne garde, qui ne vint pas. Le silence de Jack l'encouragea à continuer d'avancer. Un regain d'optimisme illumina ses yeux clairs, Jack le regardait s'approcher dangereusement. Il lui prit les mains et le força à se lever de la chaise.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous êtes bon comme le pain, vous êtes un joyau scintillant de mille éclats, vous êtes un diamant éternel.

Alec prit ses lèvres, passionnément. Jack ne résista pas une seconde. Malgré ce qu'il venait de lui avouer, Jack se laissa captiver par ce nouveau baiser, sans relâche. Dénouant fébrilement le peignoir, il fut stoppé dans son élan par la main d'Alec qui le repoussa.

- Non, Jack.

- Pourquoi?

- Je vous ai dit mon amour, mais vous ne m'avez rien dit, je vous écoute.

Le Capitaine chancela. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire? Alec renoua sa ceinture, puis le fixa, attentif.

- Je…vous me prenez de court, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire…bredouilla-t-il, étranglé par l'angoisse qui montait en lui.

- Inutile de vous torturer, Jack, je suis un grand garçon maintenant. J'avais espéré que ce moment n'arrive pas aussi vite, mais soit.

Jack n'accepta pas cette résignation, il n'en voulait pas. Pas maintenant, pas si vite, comme venait de le dire Alec. Il l'empoigna sauvagement et l'attira à lui.

- Vous n'êtes pas extralucide mon ami, fit-il charmeur, vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous ignorez tout des relations viriles, et sans vous offenser, vous êtes à côté de la plaque.

Il l'embrassa tout aussi sauvagement.

- Je vous veux, Alec, et je me fiche de vos atermoiements, poursuivez-moi de vos assiduités et vous verrez si je cède ou pas.

Alec redevint le partenaire que Jack aimait le plus. Sensuel, dépravé et fier de l'être. Il se délesta de son peignoir et se colla contre lui, prêt à se livrer en pâture à un Jack déchaîné et pugnace.

- Le gant est jeté? Je relève le défi, et je suis certain de gagner.

Mais avant que Jack ne tente quoi que ce fut, Alec le repoussa encore, rieur.

- Serait-il envisageable de se voir une fois sans se jeter l'un sur l'autre? Sommes-nous des gentlemen oui ou non?

Les deux amants chahuteurs mêlèrent leurs rires à leurs caresses. Puis ils décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'ils se comporteraient en gentlemen un peu plus tard.

C'était bien la première fois que Jack partageait un lit aussi exigü ainsi qu'un moment propice aux confidences sur l'oreiller, après l'amour. Les deux hommes s'étaient unis pour la cinquième fois depuis leur rencontre. Car, la veille, l'Écossais voulut amortir son voyage et avait demandé un second service. Mais jamais ils n'étaient restés ensuite, ensemble, enlacés, chuchotant. Jack avait ses bras autour de sa taille, allongé près d'Alec, tout contre lui, pour ne pas tomber, il ne regretta pas que le lit ne fut pas un King size, tout compte fait, cela avait du bon de se blottir ainsi pour éviter une chute certes peu périlleuse mais dégradante pour le solide gaillard qu'il était. Il ne pensait bizarrement à rien, car il savait ce qui allait succéder à cette étreinte fusionnelle, et il n'était pas pressé de le vivre. Alec semblait aussi redouter les premiers mots que lui ou Jack prononcerait, il passa ses bras nus autour de son cou, et plongea son regard ému dans le sien, comme pour lui voler un brin de souvenir et l'emporter avec lui.

- Vous ne m'avez pas raconté la mutinerie de ce matin, dit-il pour reculer l'échéance inéluctable de ce qui serait sans aucun doute leur dernière conversation.

Jack lui caressa le bras.

- Owen m'a réprimandé pour mon attitude d'hier soir envers Tosh, il m'a dit que je n'avais pas d'âme.

- Quelle insolence, comment pouvez-vous tolérer un tel mépris de la part de vos employés, Jack? Vous êtes dépassé par tout ce que vous devez endurer jour après jour, fit Alec.

- Il n'a pas tort vous savez, j'ai été maladroit, incapable de consoler Tosh, Owen a un tempérament bien trempé mais il ne contrôle pas toujours ce qui sort de sa bouche. Je suis parfois trop intransigeant avec eux, j'en suis conscient.

Alec se redressa, et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Vous êtes bon comme le pain, Jack, répéta-t-il, en se recollant à lui. Et avec Ianto, tout va bien? Ajouta-t-il, fébrile.

- Vous tenez vraiment à savoir? Demanda Jack, une main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder.

- Oui, même si je sais que ce que vous me direz ne changera rien à notre histoire.

- Que voulez-vous dire?

Alec soupira, il eut un regard vague, perdu.

- Vous savez bien, je ne vais pas m'accrocher à vous comme une coquille à son rocher.

- Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez sûr de gagner, de relever le défi?

- Non, Jack, je ne fais pas le poids, il était là avant moi, je suis un bon perdant, rassurez-vous.

Le Capitaine tenta une dernière esquive.

- Les étoiles étaient là bien avant l'homme et il en meurt chaque jour, alors que l'homme leur survit.

Alec rit. Il ne releva pas l'allusion, il avait pris sa décision.

- Je pars ce soir Jack, je comptais rester jusqu'à demain mais à quoi bon?

Il s'était complètement redressé et fixait Jack de ses beaux yeux clairs. Le silence de ce dernier était des plus éloquents, mais Alec ne s'en ému pas outre mesure, il n'espérait plus que l'autre le retienne.

- En tout cas, j'ai toujours su que le poisson était excellent pour la santé, sans eux, je n'aurais peut-être jamais croisé la route du flamboyant Capitaine Harkness, Dieu m'est témoin si je n'en mange pas à chaque repas, je vous en donne ma parole.

Jack souriait, mais la messe était dite, visiblement, et cela lui arracha un spasme de mélancolie. Il se leva doucement, lâchant le corps qu'il ne toucherait plus, qu'il ne caresserait plus, une fois qu'il aurait franchi la porte de la chambre. Alec ne le retint pas, mais il le fixait pour l'encourager à lui parler, à lui dire quelque chose d'inoubliable, une parole qu'il pourrait aussi embarquer dans sa mince valise et dans sa grande tristesse. Mais rien ne sortit de la bouche de Jack, trop bouleversé, et le regard de l'homme se voila. Alec remonta le drap sur lui, et abrégea les tortures de l'un comme de l'autre. Il se leva, alors que Jack se rhabillait en silence, et remit son peignoir.

- Jack…

- Oui?

- Vous n'avez rien à me dire? Fit Alec en le prenant pas les bretelles pour les lui remettre sur les épaules.

- Je suis désolé , mais vous avez fait votre choix, il me semble, et je le respecte.

Les deux hommes se dévisageaient, humbles dans leur peine, éprouvés, mais résignés. Jack endossa son manteau et baisa une dernière fois, une dernière et délicieuse fois les lèvres d'Alec.

- Au revoir, Alec, avec le temps vous verrez que vous avez fait le meilleur choix possible.

Alec, le cœur aux bords des larmes, se contenta de faire oui de la tête. Il guida Jack vers la porte.

- Je ne vous oublierai pas, ajouta Jack, sur un dernier regard.

- Je sais.

Jack sortit, il entendit la porte se refermer doucement derrière lui.

La parenthèse Alec McNeil venait de se refermer elle aussi, définitivement.

Une nouvelle séparation, une nouvelle écharde dans le cœur de Jack. Une fois installé dans le véhicule, Jack s'effondra, les larmes coulaient, mouillant ses joues puis ses mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Fatigué, désespéré, déchiré. Il pouvait se l'avouer à présent, il aimait Alec, comme il avait aimé tant de fois, sincèrement, éperdument. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner au Hub, il n'avait plus aucune envie sinon celle de disparaître, corps et âme, car quoiqu'en dise Owen, il avait une âme et elle n'était pas plus laide qu'une autre. Et il souffrait. Il souffrait d'avoir mis un terme à ce bonheur. D'avoir agi aussi chichement. D'avoir cédé à la raison. Il souffrait d'être Jack Harkness, un homme condamné à la solitude, non pas par le fait de son immortalité, après tout même les simples mortels devaient survivre à la perte d'être chers, mais la somme de ses pertes, de ses amours amputées, cette somme était bien trop lourde, trop forte. Personne ne peut endurer une telle procession infinie de douleurs et de déchirements. Alec réaliserait bien plus vite que lui que cette passion , bien que féconde en instants de pur bonheur, de grâce bienvenue et totale, ne le pourchasserait pas jusqu'à son dernier soupir. Et même si ce fut le cas, l'homme avait de quoi y survivre, il aurait la force de vivre avec ce souvenir amoureux, il pourrait tant bien que mal concilier sa vie de mari attentionné et de père attendri avec le corps de Jack dans la peau. Mais lui, Jack, additionnait sans fin les déboires, les chagrins, les détresses affectives sans pouvoir les renier car elles faisaient partie intégrante de sa vie. Elles le poursuivraient à jamais, sans qu'il ne puisse les chasser, elles étaient ses chaînes de malheur pour l'éternité.

Son portable sonna. Retour à la réalité, ou plutôt à la réalité des mortels. Ianto, en l'occurrence. Le jeune homme voulait savoir ce qu'il faisait, où il était, pourquoi il ne revenait pas à la base. Sa voix était calme. Jack lui répondit qu'il était en chemin.

Et Jack démarra, direction le Hub.

Il redescendit à la base comme il en était sorti, par la stèle invisible. Il voulait prendre le temps de repérer chaque geste, chaque espace occupé, le moindre regard de haine. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le Hub totalement vide. Arrivé à bon port, il posa un pied sur le sol métallique de la base et fouilla du regard le bâtiment dans son ensemble. Personne. Sa montre indiquait 12h20, Tosh n'arriverait pas avant 13h. Mais où étaient les autres. Il appela Ianto, plusieurs fois de sa voix de ténor. Il jeta un œil au labo d'Owen, vide. Il enleva son manteau et le jeta nerveusement sur le dossier d'une chaise. Ianto finit par apparaître, seulement sur les caméras de surveillance. Il était à l'extérieur, sur les quais, devant l'entrée de l'office du tourisme. Seul, une tasse de café à la main. Jack l'appela via l'intercom.

- Ianto, ramène ton joli petit cul à l'intérieur. Je ne voudrais pas que tu prenne froid.

Le jeune sursauta, se retourna vers la caméra. Il hocha la tête et disparut de son champ de vision. Jack s'étonna lui-même de la désinvolture avec laquelle il avait parlé à Ianto. L'effet de ce Gallois sur lui le surprendrait décidemment toujours. Pourquoi s'adressait-il constamment à lui avec caprice et fantaisie? Certes le jeune homme aimait ce petit jeu sensuel entre eux, il adorait quand son chef se montrait suffisant, pompeux, arrogant, mais il aimait tout autant ses moments de faiblesses et de délicatesses. Jack était tout cela à la fois, surtout lorsqu' il se retrouvait seul à seul avec lui. Son imagination fertile ne connaissait plus aucune limite, il pouvait tenter tout et surtout n'importe quoi pour charmer son coffee boy. Et il y parvenait sans heurts.

- Alors, tu m'expliques ce qui se passe ici? Demanda Jack quand Ianto entra. Le jeune homme s'avança vers lui, l'air soucieux, préoccupé. Il attendit d'être arrivé à sa hauteur pour enfin parler.

- La faille s'est ouverte sur High Street, Owen et Gwen sont allés voir de plus près. Tu étais où?

Ianto n'eut pas de réponse, Jack s'installa devant l'ordinateur central et consulta les enregistrements.

- Où exactement sur High Street?

- Au croisement avec Sage Street, Jack?

Le Capitaine l'ignora. Sage Street, cela le ramena à des mois en arrière, c'est là que se trouvait le vieux dancing délabré du Ritz. Une boucle était en train de se boucler dans le salmigondis intérieur de Jack.

- Jack, tu étais où? Insista le jeune homme, debout derrière lui.

Jack se retourna, souriant. Une onde de folie traversa son esprit.

- J'étais avec Alec, tu te souviens de lui? Fit-il, impassible.

Ianto s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise, le coup porté était des plus cruels, Jack le reconnut. Mais ce qui le ravissait surtout ce fut le rose qui vint orner les joues de son amant. Jack adorait blesser Ianto dan son amour propre, pour mieux le consoler? Et puis Jack tenait à partager sa rancœur, son ras-le-bol avec quelque un, et la malchance s'abattait souvent sur le pauvre jeune homme. Puisque le pauvre Ianto était souvent collé à ses basques, comme l'avait dit si justement Alec. Si Ianto voulait partager plus que son lit, il lui fallait partager ses peines. L'amour n'est-il pas partage, communion, soutien mutuel et dévouement?

- Tu en fais une drôle de tête, le taquina Jack, sans lâcher l'écran, tu as un problème?

- Aucun.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons. Jack le regarda s'éloigner, abasourdi. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il avait été beaucoup trop loin dans l'ignominie. Il rattrapa Ianto en un quart de seconde, et le serra dans ses bras.

- Excuse-moi, Ianto, je n'aurais pas dû te le dire comme ça? Fit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

- Tu penses que dit autrement je l'aurais mieux pris? Beugla le jeune homme en le repoussant violemment.

- Non, mais il fallait que je te le dise, je te dois de l'honnêteté. Je ne veux pas de secrets entre nous.

- Tu peux te taper qui tu veux ! Pesta Ianto.

- Ah bon? Tu n'es pas jaloux?

- A ton avis?

- Ianto, j'ai bien fait de te le dire, n'est-ce pas? C'est plus correct, plus sain?

- On n'est pas en couple, tu te tapes qui tu veux! Répéta le jeune homme, en lui tournant le dos.

Jack le retint par la veste.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, fit-il en le ramenant vers lui, avec force. Il faut qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas?

- De quoi?

- De nous. De toi et de moi. De nous deux, quoi!

Ianto sembla s'adoucir. Il n'était pas naïf, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas garder Jack pour lui seul, de quel droit? Jack fut surpris de ce changement si soudain dans l'attitude de son amant trompé.

- Je t'écoute. Fit Ianto, placidement.

Jack se mit à rire fort, un peu trop fort. Ianto avait le don de lui couper la chique avec ses phrases succinctes déstabilisantes à souhait.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Bordel, Jack, tu me fais chier!

- Hey, sur un autre ton, jeune impertinent, je suis ton patron! Meugla Jack, plus amusé que vraiment énervé.

- Diable, Jack, tu m'enquiquines!

- Tu n'es vraiment pas jaloux? Je suis déçu, moi qui croyais que tu m'aimais…

- Qui t'a dit le contraire?

- Ianto, ne me prends pas pour un con, quand on aime on est jaloux, si tu ne l'es pas, c'est que tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Tu vas le revoir? Depuis quand il est à Cardiff? Combien de fois vous avez…?

- C'est un interrogatoire pour la police ou pour tes archives personnelles? Dit Jack toujours amusé.

- Tu réponds, oui ou non? S'impatienta Ianto.

- Depuis hier, on a… deux fois, et non, je ne vais plus jamais le revoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout? Tu veux expier tes pêchés? Demanda Ianto, sournoisement.

- Non, je…crois avoir compris une chose qui m'a semblé floue, imprécise, jusqu'à ce que je le revois. C'est une certitude à présent, avoua Jack, pensif.

- C'est quoi?

Ianto crevait de savoir, tout son visage demandait à savoir, ses yeux imploraient, attentifs à la moindre étincelle de vérité qui jaillirait des lèvres qu'il adorait plus que tout au monde embrasser.

Jack mit fin à son supplice malgré le plaisir qu'il avait de le faire languir ainsi, avec tout le sadisme dont il était capable par amour. Il l'enlaça, l'embrassa sur la joue, avec tendresse.

- J'ai compris que tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi tant que tu seras en vie. Avoua Jack. Enfin, si tu es d'accord bien entendu…

- Dis-le, Jack, dis-le. Le supplia le jeune homme, les mains dans ses cheveux.

La porte hublot du Hub s'ouvrit dans un tonnerre.

- Dis-le ! Répéta Ianto, indifférent à l'arrivée de ses collègues qui risquaient de les surprendre ainsi enlacés, accrochés l'un à l'autre comme deux coquilles à leur rocher.

- Plus tard, Ianto, on est observés, promit Jack. Le Capitaine lâcha rapidement le corps tremblant, et le repoussa doucement.

_Alors j'offre un M&M's pour chaque review, bonne ou moins bonne ^^^^_


	2. Déclarations

CHAPITRE TWO

Dépité, Ianto ne demanda pas son reste, il battit en retraite, le visage fermé, les poings serrés. Jack se concentra sur l'arrivée inopportune, le mot était faible, des deux comparses.

- Alors, demanda le Capitaine, quoi de neuf?

- Rien de significatif, Jack, lui répondit la jeune femme sans le regarder, elle lui en voulait encore pour sa conduite intolérable de ce matin.

Jack allait passer ses nerfs sur Gwen. Tant pis pour elle, même si c'était la dernière personne à qui il voulait s'en prendre.

- Tu peux être plus précise dans ta réponse? je ne t'ai pas demandé s'il faisait beau, Gwen!

La jeune femme ne se démonta pas. Elle était de taille à l'affronter, et même à le défier sur bien des plans.

- On n'a rien trouvé. Pas de créatures, pas de weevils, pas de signal douteux, rien, fit-elle, son regard noir dans le sien.

Owen était déjà retourné dans son labo, Jack l'admonesta sans bouger de sa chaise.

-Owen, je peux savoir ce que tu fous encore ici?

Le jeune médecin ne tiqua pas. Et ne lui répondit pas.

- Il fallait qu'il vienne avec moi, et que Ianto reste ici pour garder le Hub et …chercher à te joindre, Jack.

Gwen le fixait, revancharde, ravie de remettre les pendules à l'heure. Jack choisit de l'ignorer, et toujours assis, il harangua le jeune homme.

- Tu as contesté mon autorité, Owen Harper, tu es démis de tes fonctions au sein de Torchwood Cardiff. Ta mise à pied prend effet immédiatement. Tu as une heure pour ramasser tes cliques et tes claques.

Les yeux sur Gwen, Jack attendit une réaction venimeuse de la part de son médecin, mais le silence fit place à son sermon. Soudain, il vit Gwen se décomposer et courir vers le labo, derrière lui.

- Jack, viens m'aider, cria Gwen.

Jack se leva prestement et alla prêter main forte à la jeune femme qui tentait de relever Owen, évanoui en bas des marches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive, s'inquiéta Jack en le soulevant comme un sac de plumes. Il l'allongea sur la table. J'ignorais que de devoir quitter un patron aussi irrésistible que moi pouvait faire cet effet, même sur lui…

Gwen sourit malgré elle. Jack, le Jack qu'elle aimait le plus, était de retour.

- C'est pas de veine, il nous faut un médecin pour notre médecin, continua-t-il, taquin, mais réellement inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait Jack? S'affola Gwen.

Jack lui prit le pouls, celui-ci était lent mais régulier. Il fouilla dans la mallette du médecin inconscient, trouva le capteur de résidus magnétique et scanna le corps du jeune homme.

- Remonte à l'étage Gwen, immédiatement ! Ordonna-t-il. Il posa le capteur et chercha dans tous les placards une couverture thermique. Il enveloppa Owen , et repassa le scanner sur lui. Mauvaise pioche. Gwen le regardait s'agiter autour du corps inerte, le mitraillant de questions, auxquelles il ne répondit pas, avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Reposant le capteur, il lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Jack, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-elle pour la millième fois.

- Il est exactement 12h45, je déclare solennellement Owen Harper, ex-médecin, et Jack Harkness, chef sexy en diable de Torchwood, officiellement en quarantaine.

Malgré la gravité de la situation, surtout pour le pauvre Owen, Jack ne put s'empêcher de plaisanter. Gwen n'avait pas besoin de s'angoisser davantage , elle avait atteint le paroxysme de la peur.

- Jack, accouche, nom de dieu!

- Owen est radioactif à 95%. Et je le suis presque autant, mais ce n'est pas un problème. Je parle de moi.

- Je le suis aussi? Réalisa Gwen, tétanisée.

- Non, s'empressa-t-il de la rassurer, aucun risque.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain? Tu ne m'as pas scannée!

- C'est entre moi et Owen, c'est purement chimique, plaisanta encore Jack. Voyant le visage de Gwen se durcir, à mi-chemin entre la peur et la colère, il ajouta, sérieux:

- Je l'aurais senti, je l'ai senti sur Owen dès que je l'ai touché.- Tu es sûr?

- Certain, Gwen, ne panique pas, va plutôt chercher Ianto. Qu'il n'approche pas de ce périmètre, et fais sécuriser le quartier de High Street par ton pote policier. Magne-toi!

-Ok Jack, fit Gwen.

Et elle disparut sur le champ. Owen bougea sensiblement les bras. Jack le maintint allongé.

- Tout va bien , Owen, reste allongé.

Le médecin revenait à lui. Il s'accouda contre la table.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, Jack?

- Rallonge-toi, j'en ai pour une minute.

Jack sortit son portable et appela la seule personne capable de les aider à confiner cette entité radioactive, venue de nulle part. La seule personne à laquelle il put penser du moins, à cet instant précis. Alec McNeil, docteur en chimie.

Le sort s'acharnait sur le Capitaine Jack Harkness. Jack ne se savait pas aussi fataliste. Bon peut-être avait-il incidemment provoqué le dit destin en faisant appel à l'homme qu'il venait juste de quitter, à regret, mais l'urgence et la gravité de la situation l'avaient poussé à parer au plus pressé, sans s'embarrasser de digressions à caractère personnel. Il se persuada qu'il avait bien fait d'appeler Alec à la rescousse. Ne serait-ce que pour le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau la voix chaleureuse de l'expert. Owen et lui allaient être confinés ici, jusqu'à la résolution du problème. Il ne pouvait rêver d'un pire compagnon de cellule que le médecin irascible. Il devait recentrer ses forces et ses facultés intellectuelles sur la façon de les sortir de ce pétrin au plus vite pour la survie du jeune homme, mais la présence d'Alec allait polluer son sens du rationnel, et il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Tant pis.

Jack actionna la fermeture automatique et hermétique à triple vitrage du labo. Ils n'avaient jamais eu à s'en servir depuis qu'il travaillait à Torchwood, autant dire une éternité. Priant le ciel pour que le mécanisme ne se soit pas enrayé, il condamna le labo en moins de cinq minutes. Sous le regard opaque d'Owen qui gigotait avec vigueur, Jack manipula ensuite l'interphone sur la paroi gauche en haut de l'escalier qui leur permettrait de communiquer avec les autres.

Tout était en place, sauf Owen qui avait profité d'un instant d'inattention du Capitaine pour tromper sa vigilance et se lever, en déchirant littéralement la couverture.

- Rallonge-toi immédiatement, Owen! C'est un ordre! Hurla Jack lorsqu'il eut fini ses bidouillages électriques.

- Non, refusa Owen, pas avant que tu ne me dises ce qui se passe. Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as bloqués ici? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bon sang?

Jack leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ok Owen, tout est sous contrôle, calme-toi.

Owen respira profondément et se calma un peu, mais il resta debout, raide comme la justice.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici avec moi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a choppé bordel?

- Rien. Seulement un résidu de la faille qui va disparaître tôt ou tard, c'est une question d'heures, mentit Jack.

Le médecin n'en crut pas un traître mot. Il aperçut le capteur posé sur le chariot, et Jack, démuni car trop loin de l'appareil, le laissa s'en emparer.

- C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, s'exclama Owen, je suis radioactif. Je suis radioactif. Je vais mourir, Jack aide-moi!

- Personne ne va mourir, fit Jack en redescendant. Owen, écoute-moi.

Il lui arracha l'appareil des mains. Owen se laissa faire, Jack l'avait connu plus combatif.

- Tu viens de te faire virer et maintenant tu es contaminé, ce n'est pas ton jour, Owen , tenta de dédramatiser Jack. Mais le jeune homme lui lança un regard vitreux.

- Je vais mourir, répéta-t-il, le souffle rare.

- Non, Owen, fais-moi confiance.

Le Capitaine aperçut la silhouette de Ianto au dessus de leur tête. Il lui fit signe d'aller vers l'interphone.

- Ianto, appelle Tosh, on va avoir besoin d'elle.

Ianto s'exécuta. Jack retourna auprès d'Owen et l'obligea à se rallonger. Celui-ci protesta quand Jack lui remit la couverture sur le corps.

- Jack, qu'est-ce que tu fous, j'ai pas froid, je suis irradié !

- Tais-toi, reste tranquille. Je sais ce que je fais.

- Non, tu brasses de l'air, c'est tout ce que tu fais, ne te vexes pas mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il faut faire, pas vrai?

Jack le regarda, bouleversé par le ton du jeune homme, un ton implorant, désespéré à peine maquillé d'ironie.

- Fais-moi confiance, Owen.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne vais quand même pas crever ici, et avec toi en plus. C'est la pire mort qu'on puisse me souhaiter!

Owen remarqua le regard légèrement embrumé de son chef. Il s'assit à nouveau sur la table, rejetant avec hargne la couverture.

- Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lâcha-t-il, en fixant ses pieds.

- Aucune importance. Tu es libre de penser ce que tu veux, Owen. Lui répondit Jack, d'une voix neutre, malgré la peine qu'il ressentit en entendant ces mots durs.

Owen le détesterait jusqu'au bout. Ce dernier baissa les bras, et jeta la couverture au bout de la table.

- J'ai vraiment pas froid, Jack, fit-il pour changer de sujet.

Le Capitaine se fendit d'un sourire faiblard lorsqu'il vit Tosh et Ianto s'approcher de l'interphone. Une mission d'urgence à régler , voilà un moyen efficace pour la douce informaticienne de chasser les idées noires qui la torturaient depuis la veille. Un peu radicale et dangereuse comme solution, mais c'était la seule que Jack avait sous la main. Il retourna à l'interphone.

- Tosh, tu vas devoir enclencher le système de décontamination du labo. Je te donnerai les instructions via l'intercom. Ianto, vas ouvrir le coffre et ramène-moi le dossier TWE28, c'est un dossier jaune, ou plutôt jauni car il y est depuis des lustres. Allez-y et revenez avec.

- Jack?

Ianto l'appelait alors qu'il redescendait les marches.

- Oui, Ianto?

- Tu vas bien? Tu es contaminé aussi? S'inquiétait le jeune homme.

Jack lui sourit franchement.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut s'inquiéter, Ianto, lui dit-il doucement pour ne pas qu'Owen ne l'entende. Je suis immortel, souviens-toi, et tu m'auras encore dans les pattes dès que tout sera réglé.

Ianto lui rendit son sourire et alla chercher le dossier. Jack pensa à Alec, ce dernier ne devrait plus tarder à faire irruption au Hub, Jack aurait dû penser à prévenir Ianto. Les retrouvailles entre ses deux amants risquaient de faire des étincelles, même si les radiations se trouvaient de ce côté-ci de la base. Le feu d'artifice éclata plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Depuis la vitre blindée du labo, il vit la porte hublot s'ouvrir. Son cœur battit à tout rompre. Alec apparut, une sacoche à la main. Jack se tourna vers Owen. Pour chercher la meilleure façon de lui annoncer le retour de l'expert? Pour donner l'illusion à ce dernier de ne pas s'émouvoir de le revoir, après leur rupture? Ce stratagème ne prit pas et Alec se colla contre la vitre, le regard chaviré par l'angoisse.

Jack lui indiqua l'emplacement de l'interphone.

- Jack, que se passe-t-il, vous n'avez rien? Demanda l'expert.

- Tout va bien, dit-il doucement, pour ne pas alerter Owen qui vint malheureusement le rejoindre en haut des marches.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui? S'étonna le médecin.

- Je l'ai appelé, il peut nous aider.

- Putain , il a fait vite !

Jack éclata d'un rire tonitruant. Owen salua Alec d'un signe de tête nerveux.

- Alec, sur l'ordinateur central vous aurez toutes les données sur l'ouverture de la faille, il faut faire vite, Owen a été sur place. Il a été contaminé.

L'expert se précipita aussitôt vers l'ordinateur. Il ne voulut rien dire devant Owen, qui n'avait pas bougé. Jack non plus ne bougea pas. Ianto allait revenir et voir Alec dans leurs murs. Il observa ce dernier qui s'était déjà installé, il aurait tout donné pour être près de lui. Pour lui parler, lui dire ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer, avant qu'ils ne se quittent. Il aurait dû parler, vider son cœur aussi facilement, aussi spontanément qu'il lui avait raconté sa vie et sa souffrance lors de leur première étreinte. Mais des mois avaient passé depuis. Et Jack s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Il avait alors canalisé ses fantasmes et ses désirs sur l'autre homme qui le comblait, Ianto, la passion chevillée à leurs deux corps comme une coquille à son rocher. Et cela lui avait suffi jusqu'à ce que ce maudit poison venu du froid ne vienne à nouveau lacérer ses veines avec délectation. Un venin laiteux et si savoureux dans sa bouche. Alec l'observait aussi, depuis le Hub, un sourire pernicieux au bout des lèvres. Il semblait boire ses paroles qu'il ne disait pas, cette idylle trop tôt avortée lui avait laissé un goût d'inachevé qu'il le frustrait prodigieusement. Pourquoi se violenter ainsi à constamment souffler le chaud et le froid, quand seul le besoin d'être avec l'autre le tenaillait?

Ianto réapparut, suivi de Tosh, Jack riva ses yeux sur le dossier que le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains. Il ne voulait pas assister à ce qui allait se passer sitôt que les deux hommes auraient croisé leurs regards, à défaut de croiser le fer. Jack se sentit l'âme d'une improbable princesse que ses soupirants convoitaient avec une chevalerie certaine, car il s'en persuada à l'instant, les deux hommes étaient assez proches dans leur caractère étriqué, flegmatique mais volcanique. L'image farfelue lui arracha un sourire, qui tomba bien vite. Ianto serrait la main d'Alec, poliment. Puis deux paires d'yeux vinrent converger dans sa direction. Alec et Ianto allaient-ils se livrer bataille pour ses beaux yeux? Non, puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait connaissance de la passion qui l' animait pour chacun d'eux. Jack n'était pas du genre expansif, du moins pas verbalement. Ianto ignorait la teneur de ses sentiments pour lui comme Alec était persuadé qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face au jeune homme. Ils se trompaient. Mais seul Jack savait.

Il aurait voulu exhorter les deux hommes à s'accommoder de cette situation de vaudeville. Pourquoi choisir entre deux amants si parfaits, si complémentaires? Jack était partageur, et nullement jaloux, et, pourtant il aimait Alec avec sincérité comme il aimait Ianto avec passion. Et comble du bonheur, Alec et Ianto l'aimaient en retour. Ses divagations sentimentales l'avaient exténué. Quand Jack rassembla ses esprits, la voix d'Owen lui vrilla les tympans. Le jeune homme parlait à Ianto à travers l'interphone. Lui expliquant comment verrouiller le labo depuis l'extérieur pour commencer le processus de décontamination. Jack se pencha vers l'interphone.

- Ianto, pages 21, 22 et 23 du dossier, tout est écrit noir sur blanc.

Ianto ne le regardait pas, il ouvrit le dossier devant lui mais s'éloigna de l'interphone. Un Ianto bougon n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter.

- Ianto, hurla-t-il, où est Tosh?

Le jeune Gallois se poussa légèrement sur la droite et Jack aperçut la jeune femme, assise à côté d'Alec. Il ravala sa colère et plaqua son dos contre la vitre, histoire d'oublier le regard haineux de Ianto, celui plus en demi-teinte d'Alec et Tosh qui se rongeait les ongles d'angoisse.

- Owen, va te scanner à nouveau, pour voir si le taux a changé ou pas.

Le médecin obéit.

- Alors?

- 95%. Répondit Owen, découragé.

- Pas de hausse, c'est bon signe.

- Tu trouves?

Le médecin cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises comme pris d'un malaise.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as? Fit Jack en le rejoignant en bas.

- Je sais pas trop, j'ai envie de dégueuler.

- Tu as mal au ventre, à la tête?

- Pourquoi, t'es toubib? Ricana Owen mais son visage se crispa en une étrange grimace. Il s'effondra contre la table. Jack le retint de justesse et le força à s'allonger. Il lui toucha le front, qui était glacé, pas de fièvre, visiblement. Jack s'étonna de se sentir en pleine forme car lui aussi était irradié. Il se scanna à son tour, en parvenant tant bien que mal à maintenir Owen allongé. Aucun changement non plus sur son taux de radiation.

- Reste calme Owen.

Jack remonta vers l'interphone.

- Tosh, Tosh!

La jeune femme entendit son nom et s'approcha de lui.

- Quels sont les effets de la radiation?

- Hey, je suis médecin, je peux te répondre, cria Owen, offusqué.

- C'est bon, Tosh, vous en êtes où?

- Alec a déterminé l'endroit exact de l'impact radioactive, dans le sous-sol d'un immeuble désaffecté. Owen a dû y entrer, mais l'endroit n'est plus ouvert au public depuis des années. Cela réduit le risque de contamination à grande échelle.

- C'est mieux que rien. Mais que fait Gwen? Appelle-la, dit-il avant de redescendre.

Cette histoire allait lui faire faire pas mal de sport, toujours bon pour sa ligne svelte et impeccable. Il demanda à Owen de lui faire un topo sur les effets d'une telle radiation sur le corps humain, et son visage s'assombrit à mesure que le jeune médecin récitait les symptômes alarmants qui les menaçaient. Drôles de réjouissances.

Ianto revint vers eux.

- Jack, on est prêt pour la décontamination, lui fit-il savoir.

- Parfait, attends-moi, je reviens.

Dans une énième descente, il rejoignit Owen.

- Déshabille-toi entièrement, lui ordonna-t-il, en ôtant ses propres vêtements.

- Quoi? Fit Owen, qui savait pourtant la marche à suivre dans ce genre de situation. On va pas se mettre à poil devant tout le monde!

- Personnellement ça ne me pose aucun problème, Ils m'ont tous vu à poil, sauf Tosh, mais je pense qu'elle va apprécier, fanfaronna Jack, qui ne portait plus que son pantalon. Magne-toi, Owen.

Le jeune homme se baissa derrière la table, maugréant quelques grossièretés de son cru, et se dévêtit.

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Ianto, les yeux écarquillés, les observait, un rictus aux lèvres. Jack croisa son regard et lui fit un clin d'œil. Owen était aussi nu que lui, mais toujours caché derrière la table, accroupi, blessé dans sa pudeur.

- Tu devrais faire un peu de muscu, Owen, fit Jack pour le dérider. Il cacha son intimité avec son tee-shirt et remonta vers Ianto, qui le contemplait toujours, effrontément.

- C'est bon, on est prêt. Owen, fit-il en se retournant, gratifiant ainsi Ianto d'un spectacle fessier des plus charmants. Ferme les yeux, ça va souffler.

Quand il fit volte face, il fut surpris de voir Ianto toujours là, la mine ravie.

- Ianto, à ton poste! Le sermonna-t-il, amusé.

Le jeune homme obtempéra. Jack réalisa alors l'autre regard posé sur lui et sa nudité flagrante. Alec le fixait avec satisfaction. Jack lui sourit mais disparut vite derrière le mur. Se retrouver nu comme un ver dans le labo mortuaire d'Owen, prêt à recevoir mille jets d'un souffle glacé n'avait rien d'érotique. Torchwood était bel et bien un repère de créatures lubriques et perverses. Quel nid interlope et malsain! Jack réprima un fou rire. Il resta près de l'interphone et la voix d'Alec le fit presque dévaler une marche fatale.

- C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé pour me retenir? Demandait l'expert, de l'autre côté.

Jack s'avança, osa un regard à travers la vitre et vit Alec tout sourire, qui continuait de le dévorer des yeux.

- Alec, ce n'est pas le moment, marmonna Jack.

- J'avoue que vous avez sorti les grands moyens, le taquina Alec, toujours admiratif.

Jack ferma les yeux, il entendit une déflagration à l'arrière du labo, la décontamination avait commencé.

- Éloignez-vous, Alec, cria-t-il les yeux fermés, vous me le paierez cher, je vous le garantis!

La salle d'autopsie fut bientôt la proie de violentes secousses sismiques, elles engrangèrent des ondes puissantes et assourdissantes qui allaient précéder la tempête glaciale à présent inéluctable. Collé à la paroi, en haut des marches, Jack ferma les yeux et la bouche, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et attendit la fin du cyclone. Impossible pour lui de savoir si Owen ne s'était pas encore effondré, aucune voix humaine n'aurait pu couvrir ce vacarme de tous les diables. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner, elles se bouchèrent. La poitrine oppressée, il eut du mal à respirer. Une douleur nauséeuse lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Jack ouvrit les yeux mais ne vit rien d'autre qu'un épais brouillard verdâtre zébré de gris, avant de s'évanouir, se cognant au passage la tête contre la rampe de l'estrade qui surplombait le labo.

Lorsque Jack reprit connaissance, il était allongé sur la table, une couverture relevée jusqu'au cou. Owen, sa propre couverture sur le dos, était assis sur son chariot à roulettes. Maintenant il avait froid et gardait le tissu près du corps. Jack s'accouda sur la table, et jeta un oeil vers la vitre. Elle était toujours là. Il aurait aimé se réveiller et découvrir que tout était redevenu normal ou que tout n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il soupira.

- Rien de neuf durant mon absence? Demanda-t-il au médecin qui accusait la fatigue et rageait de devoir rester ainsi à attendre, sans pouvoir agir, sans connaître la suite des « dégâts » qui les menaçaient.

- Rien, fit Owen, très faiblement.

Jack rejeta la couverture à ses pieds mais il s'aperçut qu'il était encore nu, d'un geste vif il ramena le linge blanc sur ses hanches, et s'assit sur le bord de la table. Il sentit une bosse sur son front.

- Comment te sens-tu Owen, toujours des malaises?

- Pardi, on n'a pas attrapé la grippe, Jack, les lésions sont irréversibles. Je vais crever et si on ne trouve pas de solution, tu seras condamné à vie, à rester ici. J'espère que tu auras la patience de vivre ça.

Le jeune homme n'avait plus de force, et encore moins de raison d'espérer un hypothétique miracle.

- Je pourrais toujours te manger pour éviter de crever de faim. Quoique sec et coriace comme je te connais, ton cuir ne doit pas être tendre sous la dent.

- Tu peux parler, ta viande à toi elle est rance, vieille et avariée.

Jack rit à la boutade. Owen n'avait pas tort, et pourtant il connaissait bien des créatures amatrices de sa chair. Deux d'entre elles ne se trouvaient pas si loin d'eux. Il se leva et piocha une pince chirurgicale parmi les « outils » du médecin et agrafa la couverture autour de sa taille avec. Owen ne bougea pas. Jack remonta vers l'interphone. Il aperçut Ianto qui mangeait un sandwich sur le pouce. Seul. Owen aussi devait avoir faim. Il se sentit démotivé, inutile, et cela lui faisait mal.

- Ianto! Cria-t-il.

Le jeune homme sursauta, la voix de Jack le réveillerait du sommeil des morts! Il accourut.

- Alors, où en êtes-vous? Où est Alec, où est Tosh?

- Ils sont allés sur place , ils sont avec Gwen, Alec pense qu'il faut qu'Owen retourne au sous-sol du bâtiment…, dit Ianto, en admirant les muscles du Capitaine, louchant sur ses abdos fermes et imberbes.

- Pourquoi faire?

- Je crois avoir compris que ce ne sont pas des radiations comme on les connaît ici, je veux dire sur Terre. Ce sont des impulsions alien, un concentré chimique inconnu qui aurait croupi dans ce local plein de moisissures et de cochonneries de toutes sortes.

Jack applaudit des deux mains. (car d'une seule main, c'est impossible ^^blague du jour))

- Excellent ! C'est excellent! Je reviens.

Il redescendit, une fois de plus, souleva Owen, car le jeune homme était trop faible pour rester debout, ses yeux étaient mi- clos. Il l'allongea et ramassa les vêtements du médecin. Il le rhabilla, en commençant par lui remettre sa chemise. Owen protesta.

- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fous? Bordel, il n'y a vraiment qu'ici où on voit des trucs pareil, un employé et son boss à poil, mais pourquoi tu me rhabilles?

- Tu crois ça, les histoires de cul au bureau sont légions, à ce que j'en sais.

Jack eut un mal fou à lui faire enfiler son pantalon.

- Pas touche Harkness, je ne suis pas Ianto, enlève tes mains de mon falzar!

Jack lui sourit de toutes ses blanches dents.

- Magne-toi, alors. Remet tes fringues, notre cohabitation naturiste touche à sa fin, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, ricana-t-il, triomphant.

Owen se remit sur pattes et se dépêcha de s'habiller.

- Tu m'expliques? Tu me fais chier, Jack, avec tes devinettes!

Le Capitaine ne répondit pas, comme à son habitude, il se rhabilla à son tour. Puis il appela Alec avec son portable. L'expert lui confirma ce que Ianto lui avait expliqué à l'instant. Ils les attendait, lui et Owen, en face du bâtiment. Il rangea le capteur dans la mallette d'Owen et grimpa les marches, d'un pas léger. Ils étaient sauvés, et Alec était encore là.

- Ianto, fit-il à l'interphone, sors de la base, on va prendre la stèle pour remonter, même si rien n'est radioactif dans le sens habituel, mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. Rejoins-nous là bas.

Le jeune homme acquiesça.

- Allez Owen.

Jack déverrouilla la fermeture du labo, la vitre coulissa sur elle-même et disparut dans la cloison.

Jack et Owen sortirent du labo, s'éclipsèrent comme des voleurs par la stèle, avant de sortir du Hub.

Durant la longue route qui les menait à Sage Street, Owen ne parla pas. Jack lui demanda si tout allait bien.

- Oui ça va, Jack.

Le jeune homme cherchait pourtant à lui dire quelque chose mais n'y parvenait visiblement pas, se dit Jack. Le choc d'avoir envisagé une mort certaine dans d'atroces souffrances? Sans doute. Cela en aurait traumatisé plus d'un et Owen n'était pas prêt. Personne ne l'était, même en travaillant pour Torchwood.

- Tu es sûr que ça va? Insista Jack, inquiet. Tu n'as probablement rien de grave, tu sais.

- C'est pas ça…

- Alors quoi?

Owen se racla la gorge.

- C'est à propos d'hier, tu as été dur avec Tosh, la pauvre…

-Tu ne vas pas remettre ça sur le tapis, Owen.

- Laisse-moi parler, bon sang!

Jack se ravisa, malgré la colère, et riva son regard sur la route.

- Je t'écoute.

- Moi aussi j'ai été nul hier, je me suis torché avec Gwen pour ne pas avoir à la soutenir. J'ai choisi de fuir.

Jack le regarda, décontenancé.

- On peut dire ça oui, mais ce n'est pas à toi de soulager les peines de tes camarades.

- Si justement. Tosh est bien plus qu'une camarade pour moi. Je me suis conduit comme un goujat. On n'a pas arrêté de rire devant elle, tu te rends compte, on a été aussi nuls que toi!

Jack rit.

- Tu marques un point. Mais tu peux encore te racheter, c'est humain de choisir la fuite, c'est normal, tu as bu car tu étais triste pour Tosh.

- Peut-être, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'ai pas été non plus très cool avec toi, avoua Owen, en détournant les yeux vers la route.

- Tu n'as pas à être cool avec moi, Owen, tu es payé pour faire ton boulot, le reste n'a aucune importance.

Owen le fixa, sceptique.

- Ne me dis pas que ce que je t'ai dit dans le labo ne t'a pas fait mal, je ne te crois pas Jack.

- Tu ne le pensais pas, tu avais peur et tu étais en colère, on dit tous des horreurs quand on pense que la Grande Faucheuse est à notre porte.

- On ne peut pas discuter avec toi, t'es vraiment merdique comme boss.

- Owen?

Le jeune homme souriait, il avait vidé son sac mais Jack voulait savoir autre chose.

- Quoi?

- Comme boss je suis nul, c'est un fait, mais comme ami, je suis comment?

- On n'est pas amis, Jack, fit Owen sans sourciller. Tu es mon boss. Et puis…

- Et puis quoi?

- Je ne sais pas, on ne se connaît pas bien , finalement.

- Tu as raison, ça te dit de faire plus ample connaissance, une fois qu'on aura éradiqué la fusion chimique qui nous unit?

Owen ouvrit des yeux gros comme des boules de billard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là, c'est de me voir à poil qui t'a monté au cerveau? Jappa Owen, remonté comme un coucou.

- Non, calme-toi, j'ai de quoi me contenter de ce côté-ci, je suis sérieux, Owen, je pensais juste à prendre un verre de temps en temps tous ensemble, plus souvent.

- Ah, picoler tous ensemble, évidemment , si tu me prends par les sentiments.

Jack lui ébouriffa les cheveux, d'un geste paternel et généreux.

- Vendu.

Jack gara le SUV en travers de la rue ascendante de Sage Street, et les deux hommes sortirent du véhicule. Ils furent accueillis par Gwen qui courut vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres. Jack l'empêcha de les approcher en levant un bras vers elle.

- hey, qu'est-ce qui te prend? Ne nous approche pas! La prévint-il, tout en sortant la mallette d'Owen du siège arrière.

Gwen était radieuse, elle haussa les épaules, et se jeta dans les bras d'Owen.

- Gwen, lâche-moi, tu es folle! Protesta Owen, à qui la situation ne sembla pas déplaire.

Jack les sépara d'une main ferme.

- C'est bon Jack, vous n'êtes pas dangereux, Alec est un génie, expliqua enfin la jeune femme, en désignant l'expert qui bricolait sur le capot de sa voiture une sorte d'appareil de sa propre confection que personne ne put décrire avec détails. L'usage qu'Alec en ferait était tout aussi mystérieux.

- Hey, il est pas mal ce chimiste. Un peu coincé mais il a du charme, caqueta Gwen, en se dandinant joyeusement. Et quelle classe!

- Un peu comme moi, fit Jack.

- Oh non, bien plus que toi. Depuis quand as-tu de la classe? Se moqua Gwen.

Owen pouffa, les deux acolytes se tapotèrent le bras l'un l'autre sous le regard défaitiste du chef.

- Bon au boulot, Et pas de cris de victoire avant de s'être vraiment débarrassés de cette cochonnerie, Owen viens avec moi.

Alec était assisté de Tosh, indispensable petite main du génie informatique. Plus Jack s'approchait du chantier indéfini qui recouvrait le capot de la voiture, moins il comprenait ce que les deux experts concoctaient. Il pressa le pas, curieux de savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Et impatient de reparler à Alec, bien entendu.

- Jack, quelle bonne surprise, s'exclama l'expert en le dévisageant de pied en cape, sans toutefois lâcher le bidule électronique qu'il rafistolait entre ses mains. Tosh lui sourit, ses fines lunettes juchées sur le bout de son petit nez.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ce que vous faîtes et ce qui est censé se trouver à l'intérieur de cette bâtisse? Demanda Jack en levant les yeux vers l'édifice vétuste mais impressionnant qui dominait la petite rue.

- Ce n'est pas en l'air que ça se passe, Jack, dit Alec, moqueur, c'est au sous-sol.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard ambigu.

- En fait, il s'agit bien d'une entité alien, déposée là il doit bien y avoir des années de cela, je dirais à vue de nez, 15 ans, et ensemencée par les moisissures et autres putréfactions de corps d'animaux en décomposition.

Alec parla ensuite sur un ton exagérément péremptoire.

- C'est un peu comme un aimant qui attirerait à lui toutes les bactéries putrides, souillées et surtout humides qui prolifèrent dans ce genre de coin, la faille a activé le processus d'amalgame chimique. Une chance pour nous, cet immeuble est désert et ce qui nous intéresse se trouve au sous-sol. Aucune particule volatile détectée en dehors du périmètre très restreint que nous allons visiter, vous verrez, c'est presque un jeu d'enfant.

Alec n'avait pas levé la tête durant tout son exposé fort clair et rassurant. Jack admirait ses mains, qu'il imaginait ailleurs que sur ces bouts de métal sans vie. Il les voulait sur lui. C'est d'une oreille relativement distraite qu'il avait écouté les détails techniques et ennuyeux, la mélodie de ces mots finement articulés, et la chaleur de la voix l'enchantaient.

- Je suis en train de créer à la va-vite, avec l'aide de Mademoiselle Sato, une espèce de réducteur de particules amalgamées. Si nous parvenons à respecter les polarités, tout devrait aller comme sur des roulettes, n'est-ce pas Toshiko?

- Absolument, Alec, c'est fou, lui répondit Tosh en riant.

- Où avez-vous trouvé ce matériel?

Jack n'aima pas la complicité évidente entre Tosh et Alec. Se seraient-il rapprochés en si peu de temps? Alec aimait les femmes, avait-il le béguin pour la belle Japonaise? Il devinait les tensions sexuelles de quiconque et il en était persuadé, ces deux-là étaient tendus.

- Un peu de votre base, un peu de ma collection itinérante qui ne me quitte jamais. Un gadget que Sir Allistair Gaynor m'a offert à mon arrivée à Torchwood. C'est un reliquat de quelque lointaine galaxie, complètement obsolète dans la galaxie en question mais révolutionnaire pour nous autres , simples humains. C'est à la fois un réducteur de particules, un système condensé d'amalgame chimiques ou physiques, mais cela peut aussi servir de couteau suisse haute technologie. C'est pourquoi il ne me quitte jamais, je parle du plan technique de son élaboration car le vrai spécimen est gardé en lieu sûr. Je m'en voudrais à vie de le perdre, de me le faire voler ou de le casser tout bêtement.

Owen commençait à trouver le temps long.

- Bon, si vous n'êtes pas encore prêts , j'aimerais bien grailler un morceau, je crève de faim, avoua-t-il en se frottant les mains. Il est où notre préposé au miam-miam? Ianto? Fit-il en branchant son intercom.

Alec leva la tête vers Owen, puis sentant les yeux de Jack sur lui, il retourna à ses fils et tubes d'acier. La poitrine serrée de Jack s'oxygéna . Alec avait tressailli, il avait réagi au prénom qui le mettrait définitivement sur la touche, un jour ou l'autre. Requinqué dans sa fierté de mâle, Jack énonça la suite des évènements.

- Gwen, accompagne Owen, trouvez de quoi manger, Owen tu ne rentre nulle part, tu attends dehors comme un bon chien-chien. Tosh, Alec, essayez de faire vite, j'en ai ma claque de cette sensation électrique qui me vrille les sens.

Il s'éloigna pour appeler Ianto, resté à la base, sous l'impulsion de quel commandement, allez savoir. Il ne vit pas Alec le détailler discrètement dans son dos.

- Ianto? Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas avec nous?

- C'est Alec qui m'a dit de rester ici, fit la voix désolée du jeune homme.

- Quoi? Tu te moques de moi?

- Un peu, oui, vous êtes assez nombreux, et puis j'ai du ménage.

Jack éclata de rire, il croisa involontairement le regard sinistre de l'expert. Mais pour une raison inconnue et soudaine, il voulut lui en mettre plein les mirettes. Il exhiba son plus beau sourire, celui qui ferait fondre la banquise en deux jours, et continua sa petite discussion avec sa fée du logis.

- Sérieusement, Ianto, pourquoi es-tu resté à la base? Tu sais bien que je te veux avec moi, avec nous, à l'extérieur.

- Je suis sérieux, je range le bordel que vous avez laissé au labo.

- Quel bordel? Et puis je n'ai pas envie de palabrer pendant des heures, tu te ramènes ici illico, c'est un ordre.

- Non, Jack, c'est trop loin.

- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour vous liguer tous contre moi, c'est ça? Fit un Jack incendiaire.

Mais ce qu'il entendit dans son oreillette le brisa.

- S'il te plait, épargne-moi ton petit manège, je sais que tu veux me voir en face de lui, je n'en ai ni la force ni l'envie.

- Tant pis pour toi, si je reviens bardé de mycoses c'est le black-out sexuel qui te guette, ricana-t-il, sans trouver sa blague si drôle.

- Pas grave, j'irais voir ailleurs, comme toi.

Jack crut s'étrangler. Il mit fin à cette conversation gênante et retourna auprès des deux bidouilleurs.

- On a terminé, entonna fièrement Tosh.

- Parfait. Il brancha son intercom : Gwen, revenez, nous sommes prêts.

- Nous allons inaugurer notre petit bijou, dit Alec qui tenait dans ses mains un engin bizarre fait de métal et de fils entourés tout autour d'un tube long d'une vingtaine de centimètres, et dont les extrémités faisaient penser aux antennes d'escargots.

- Et ce machin a un nom? Fit Jack, railleur.

- Disons que ça s'appelle « réducteur de particules qui ne sentent pas la rose », proposa Alec.

- Je suis sûr que Ianto lui trouvera un meilleur surnom, dit Jack platement.

L'expert ne broncha, son visage demeura de marbre.

- Quelle est votre idée, Alec? Demanda le Capitaine, penaud.

- Il nous suffit de retourner à l'intérieur, l'endroit est étroit, nous ne pourrons pas tous y entrer, mais il y a de la place pour trois personnes, Mr Harper, Toshiko et moi nous irons sur place et actionner le magnifique appareil que vous voyez là. Le magnétisme fera le reste , en démultipliant les bactéries pour ensuite les réduire dans un amalgame de synthèse qui sera aspiré par les petits lasers qui se trouvent sur les extrémités ici, fit Alec en indiquant les antennes bleues de l'escargot.

- Prodigieux, Alec, je suis époustouflé. J'ignorais tout de vos dons de bricoleur. Avoua Jack, sincèrement bluffé.

- J'ai toujours été habile de mes mains, je suis un inconditionnel des maquettes d'ailleurs. J'aime manipuler tout ce qui passe entre mes mains.

L'allusion était on ne peut plus claire. Jack sourit. Voyant Gwen et Owen, qui dévorait un hamburger, revenir d'un pas rapide, il aida Alec à ranger tout son matériel dans sa sacoche.

- Tout le monde est là? Allons-y.

- Jack, vous n'avez pas besoin de venir, objecta l'expert.

- Quoi?

- Je vous l'ai dit, la cave est trop étroite et il est plus prudent de commencer par votre ami, il est prioritaire vous êtes d'accord? Dit-il, intimidé.

Jack se résigna.

- Je peux quand même vous accompagner jusqu'à la cave?

- Si vous voulez.

Le soufflet retomba instantanément lorsque l'expert se pencha vers lui et lui dit:

- Nous y retournerons une fois que Mr Harper sera délesté de cette chose, juste vous et moi.

- Entrons, nous aviserons plus tard.

L'atmosphère pestilentielle de l'endroit les firent suffoquer dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le hall. Jack, Tosh, Gwen et Owen éclairèrent les pièces de leur torche. Owen, Alec et Gwen ouvraient la marche, ils connaissaient l'endroit et firent signe à Jack et Tosh de les suivre. Ils empruntèrent un escalier miteux, rouillé, et brinquebalant pour arriver au sous-sol, où l'air rare et infect se fit encore plus lourd et irrespirable.

- Quelle horreur ! Dit Tosh en se couvrant le nez et la bouche.

- C'est ici, Owen. Tosh. Si vous voulez bien entrer, dit Alec en les précédant.

Les trois entrèrent dans une cave sordide, idéale pour un weevil mais franchement déconseillée pour le tête à tête amoureux auquel avait fait allusion Alec dans le creux de son oreille. Pas question de flirter dans cette cachette nauséabonde. Jack et Gwen restèrent devant la porte en bois de la cave, éclairant l'endroit de leur torche. Alec demanda à Owen de s'agenouiller dans un angle de la pièce, recouverte d'immondices et de cadavres de tout ordre : rats, oiseaux, cannettes, bouteilles, journaux… Une véritable déchetterie à ciel fermée. Autant dire l'enfer. Le médecin s'allongea presque sur les détritus, le cœur soulevé de dégoût. Alec et Tosh s'accroupirent face à lui et au mur suintant derrière lui.

- Vous êtes prêt, Mr Harper?

- Oui, mais vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes , Alec? S'angoissa Owen.

- Ce système est fiable à 100% et absolument inoffensif pour l'homme, je l'ai déjà testé, enfin le prototype, à plusieurs reprises, une fois à…

-Alec, on verra plus tard pour les anecdotes, le pressa Jack, nerveux.

- Veuillez m'excuser, je m'égare. Tosh, si vous voulez bien me tenir ça bien en face au dessus de la tête de Mr Harper, que je calcule l'endroit exact de la source.

Tosh fit ce qu' Alec lui dit de faire, poliment.

L'expert se leva, tâtonna la paroi dégoûtante, méticuleusement, et sa main gauche ripa sur un léger enfoncement à environ 1 mètre 20 des pieds d'Owen.

- Mr Harper, je vais vous demander de positionner votre tête ici, en dessous de ma main.

- C'est vous qui savez, fit Owen en se calant contre le mur à l'emplacement voulu.

Le jeune homme n'en menait pas large, ses lèvres tremblaient, le bout de ses doigts posés sur les papiers dégueulasses sur lesquels il était assis.

- Bien, parfait.

Alec reprit son appareil dans ses mains et visa la paroi comme pour tirer un ballon de baudruche à la foire du coin. Un éclair bleu jaillit des antennes de l'escargot et alla se ficher sur le mur au dessus à mi-chemin entre la tête d'Owen et l'enfoncement. Un bruit grinçant s'échappa de l'engin, écorchant les oreilles de tous, puis le mur se mit à s'écailler de mille parcelles, grouillant tels des vers de terre dans la besace d'un pêcheur à la ligne, Jack crut même entendre ces bactéries agressées crier leur douleur, et la lumière s'intensifia un court instant avant de s'éteindre.

- Aie, cria Owen, grimaçant.

Le bruit de crotale cessa.

- Vous m'aviez dit que c'était inoffensif, gémit Owen.

- Inoffensif ne veut pas dire indolore, je suis désolé mais la charge bactérienne est plus forte que je ne l'aurais cru, toutes mes excuses, Mr Harper.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est terminé? s'étonna Jack.

L'expert se tourna vers lui, satisfait.

- Affirmatif.

- C'est mon tour, alors? Fit Jack en entrant dans la cave pour aider Owen à se relever. Owen, comment tu te sens?

- Moyen, on dirait qu'un rouleau compresseur m'est passé dessus mais sinon c'est bon.

Jack était déjà pratiquement assis à la place du médecin, au beau milieu de cette mélasse quand Alec s'énerva sur son appareil..

- Bon sang, mais …

- Qu'y a-t-il?

- Il n'a plus l'air de marcher, je ne comprends pas, grogna Alec, examinant sa création dans tous les sens. Il tapota rageusement sur le tube dont les antennes ne brillaient plus, effectivement. Alec se tourna vers les deux collègues restés dehors.

- J'ai besoin de mes outils, Toshiko, il me faut l'ampèremètre, lui dit-il d'une voix désolée.

Gwen, Owen et Tosh firent demi tour. Jack leva sa torche sur Alec. Un sourire polisson se dessina sur le visage de celui-ci..

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux Alec, je refuse de faire quoi que ce soit dans cet endroit immonde. J'ai déjà du mal à respirer, pas vous?

- Si, mais à l'impossible nul n'est tenu, dit-il en s'approchant de Jack.

- Un pas de plus et je vous arrache les tripes avec votre engin de malheur! L'avertit Jack, revêche.

- Vous n'êtes pas drôle, Jack, vous savez, ce n'était pas nécessaire de vous mettre tout nu, vous n'avez pas à user de si grosses ficelles pour me rendre fou.

Jack se détendit. Il aveuglait Alec avec sa torche mais l'expert trouva où poser ses mains, et se pencha vers lui.

- Mais j'y pense, peut-être aurais-je dû user de cette manœuvre éculée pour vous conquérir? Fit Alec l'œil rieur.

- Me conquérir? Mais c'est déjà fait, confessa Jack, sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. Il avait mal aux fesses, il avait froid, il n'y voyait goutte.

- Non, je ne crois pas, Jack, Ianto sait pour vous et moi, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Alec, hésitant.

- Oui, il sait ce que j'ai fait avec vous, oui. Pas ce que je ressens…

Alec le regarda presque cliniquement, comme s'il voulait sonder ses pensées.

- Et que ressentez-vous pour moi? Puis-je savoir? Fit-il, animé d'une flamme encore vive.

Jack soupira, il garda la main qui tenait la torche près du sol. L'obscurité lui donna le courage nécessaire. Il sentait la respiration rapide, chaude d'Alec sur sa joue. Son désir étourdissant se greffait à celui de l'expert, d'une façon quasi chirurgicale, limbe après limbe, chair contre chair, symbiose parfaite et harmonieuse. Nichés au plus profond de son âme, les mots trouvèrent enfin le souffle d'air qui les fit renaître au grand jour. Jack lui murmura à l'oreille ces mots rarement prodigués durant sa longue vie.

- Je vous aime.

Jack ne vit pas la réaction de l'autre, c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait finalement prononcé ces mots précieux mais risqués. Alec resta sans voix. Mais l'homme avait de la ressource, il prit acte de la déclaration inouïe et tant désirée, sans se soucier du retour imminent de l'équipe qu'il avait envoyée paître avec tact. Il embrassa Jack, sa tête heurta le mur pouilleux. Alec l'envoûta d'un baiser vénéneux, un baiser à rendre l'âme. Des pas résonnèrent dans le couloir étroit, Jack aperçut les volutes des torches mais n'arrivait pas à se soustraire à ce baiser qui lui vola le peu de souffle qui lui restait. Jack serra sa torche fort dans sa main et leva le bras pour assommer l'homme avec. Unique moyen pour arrêter ce serpent fou de désir. Mais Alec avait des antennes, pas seulement sur son appareil loufoque. Il lâcha les lèvres de Jack au moment où ce dernier allait lui assener le coup fatal. Voyant et réalisant ce que Jack se préparait à faire, Alec le regarda, incrédule, et se mit à rire.

- Relevez-vous, Alec, vite.

- Vous vouliez vraiment m'assommer, Jack? demandait l'expert entre deux éclats de rire. Il se releva avec la vélocité d'une gazelle. Hilare.

Les trois jeunes gens déboulèrent devant la porte. Alec saisit la sacoche que Tosh lui tendait, et fit mine de chercher l'ampèremètre.

- On n'a pas été trop long? S'excusa Gwen.

Jack se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, il secoua la tête, sans regarder Alec qui s'était caché derrière la porte pour simuler une fouille inutile. Son appareil n'était en rien défectueux, pas plus que son audace.

- C'est bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir travailler, fit-il après avoir retrouvé son sérieux. Tosh, s'il vous plait.

La jeune femme entra dans la cave et répéta le geste qui permettrait à nouveau à Alec de trouver l'enfoncement.

- Parfait, nous y sommes, Jack, vous êtes pile au bon endroit, comme toujours.

Le Capitaine lui colla sa torche en pleine figure, histoire de le calmer.

- J'ai besoin d'y voir clair, Jack, si vous me brûlez la rétine, vous serez bien avancé.

Déçu, Jack baissa son arme à double usage. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose. Deux choses : sortir de cette crasse et rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à cet impertinent adorable.

Alec se colla à nouveau contre la paroi, il avait repéré l'enfoncement depuis longtemps mais ne résista pas à l'envie de frotter sa hanche contre son oreille et le dessus de son visage, le décoiffant, le paralysant de honte. Jack décida de mettre un terme à ses extravagances que lui seul comprenait.

- Vous avez trouvé? Demanda-t-il sèchement.

- Oui.

Alec recula et recommença l'expérience. Le bruit grinçant, crissant, la lumière à fragmentations soniques, les lucioles crépitantes et vaporeuses. Jack ressentit une sourde série de spasmes l'envahir totalement des pieds jusqu'au crâne. Puis le silence et la pénombre.

- Jack, je vous déclare officiellement libre.

Gwen et Owen se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Tosh ramassa la sacoche de l'expert, soulagée.

Alec aida Jack à se relever, avec un détachement inhabituel.

- Merci, Alec, une chance de vous avoir eu sous la main, le remercia Jack.

- Plus de peur que de mal. Lui rétorqua-t-il avec déférence. Toshiko, j'aimerais effectuer quelques prélèvements sur le site, je suppose que vous aussi, nous pourrions nous y atteler, à présent que tout est rentré dans l'ordre?

- Avec plaisir Alec.

Jack, Gwen et Owen se hâtèrent de sortir de cette puanteur. Les deux jeunes gens remontaient les marches devant lui. Jack eut comme une hésitation à laisser Tosh et Alec seuls. Ils ne craignaient plus rien mais il réfuta l'idée d'une quelconque idylle naissante entre les deux génies. Alec ne pouvait pas s'être entiché de la jolie jeune femme, pas après ce baiser du condamné. Ou bien c'était à ne plus rien comprendre de la complexité humaine. Il remonta très lentement l'escalier branlant, perdu dans ses pensées anarchiques. Il vivait bien en ce moment précis un amour en kit, un amour en deux actes, pourquoi Alec ne le vivrait-il pas aussi? Il chassa cette ineptie de son esprit et sortit au grand air, heureux, léger. Gwen et Owen bavassaient contre le capot du SUV, heureux aussi. Il les rejoignit, faisant valser son manteau sous l'air plus sain que celui confiné dans cet immeuble puant.

- En forme, Owen? Lança-t-il à son jeune subalterne.

- Impec. A part la peur, et la honte de me retrouver tout nu avec toi.

Gwen écarquilla ses yeux noirs.

- Quoi?

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur et Owen raconta ce que la pauvre femme avait raté.

- Merde, alors. Jack, en amateur éclairé que tu es, tu le trouves comment ton docteur? Fit-elle espiègle

- Pas mal, mais ce n'est plus mon docteur, il est viré, je te rappelle.

Jack ne riait plus. Une ombre vint ternir son regard azur.

- Tu es sérieux, bredouilla Owen, tu me vires?

- Je l'ai déjà fait, je ne reviens jamais sur une décision. Par principe.

Gwen le fusilla du regard.

- Tu n'as pas le droit…

Jack la stoppa net en plaquant une main sur sa bouche, tout en se rapprochant d'Owen, le collant presque.

- A moins que tu n'acceptes ce que tu m'as promis dans la voiture, fit-il séducteur.

Owen joua le jeu, pour le fun, et le plaisir de voir Gwen se complaire dans les pensées coquines qui l'assaillirent.

- D'accord, Jack, avec joie, ce soir?

- Parfait. J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi, Jack, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai hâte.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent. Jack, sensuel et jubilant, Owen plus fébrile. Ce fut lui qui craqua le premier, couru d'avance. Il explosa de rire. Jack fut déçu.

- Tu es nul, Owen, elle a failli marcher.

Gwen comprit qu'elle avait été le dindon de leur farce. Le sourire grincheux, elle les gratifia l'un après l'autre d'une gifle bien sentie.

- Vous êtes pitoyables, franchement, je n'y ai pas cru une seconde, mentit la jeune femme, riant avec eux.

Alec et Tosh pointèrent le bout de leur nez. Jack tapa des mains.

- Allez on rentre à la maison.

Owen grimpa dans le SUV, tandis que Tosh et Gwen reconduisirent Alec avec la voiture personnelle de celle-ci.

Jack était content de retourner au Hub, il était fatigué, il avait faim, et le fait d'imaginer Tosh et Alec ensemble le déconcertait. Pourquoi Tosh n'était-elle pas rentrée avec eux dans le SUV? Tosh ou bien Alec? Il n'oublia pas d'inscrire dans ce tableau déjà alambiqué la réaction de Ianto, qui promettait d'achever sa solide constitution. Il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose. Dormir. Se remettre de toutes ces émotions.

La facilité avec laquelle il avait dit son amour à Alec l'intriguait au plus haut point. Cependant, ce qui le minait davantage, c'était l'endroit insalubre et les conditions peu idylliques qu'il avait choisis pour dire à Alec ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui : un lieu sordide, morbide, asphyxiant, lugubre, comme si ses sentiments ne méritaient que l'obscurité et la souillure, comme si son amour ne renvoyait qu'une image de honte, de décrépitude, de toxicité. Un amour voué à la disgrâce, à la putréfaction des cœurs, à l'intolérable. Une déclaration tue, à l'image de la trahison qu'elle représentait à ses yeux, vis-à-vis de Ianto, de Claire McNeil, de son intégrité personnelle. Avait-il honte de lui-même, ou de ses émotions? Alec ne le méritait pas. Il était bon, généreux, sincère et assumait totalement son amour pour Jack. Il semblait le vivre sans se défiler, sans se renier. Tandis que Jack se vautrait dans son refus d'admettre la vérité. Alec le transcendait avec délice et confiance. Cet homme avait tous les dons, toutes les audaces. Il formait avec lui un binôme des plus singuliers. Qu'allait-il se passer à présent entre eux, entre lui et Ianto, entre Alec et sa famille? Il ne voulait pas briser ce mariage, il n'en avait pas le droit. Son instinct lui dictait de renier sa déclaration. Mais Alec, quoique bon perdant, selon son propre aveu, avait désormais plus de cartes en main que n'en avait Ianto. A lui, Jack, de biaiser le jeu, et vaincre ce challenger délicieusement dévergondé et malin.

L'ambiance feutrée du Hub, calma les esprits. Chacun retrouva ses marques. Jack avait prévenu Ianto de leur retour et un arôme familier et savoureux vint les attirer autour de la machine à café enchanteresse. Ianto avait millimétré à la seconde près l'arrivée de l'équipe pour que son café soit aussi chaud que son regard vers Jack. Ce dernier le félicita pour son timing, et alla s'avachir sur le sofa, une tasse dans les mains. Alec ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, et s'installa à côté de lui.

- J'aurais besoin de vous pour mon rapport Alec, c'est votre mission après tout. Dit-il sans le regarder. Mais si vous devez repartir ce soir, vous n'aurez qu'à me l'envoyer par email.

- Mon billet de retour n'est que pour demain, autant en profiter pour me rendre utile avant de partir.

Alec était décidé à partir, malgré ce que lui avait avoué Jack dans ce sinistre nid sombre et répugnant.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Jack, comme toujours.

Le Capitaine prit le taureau par les cornes. La vie est un rodéo.

- Il faut que je vous dise, ce que je vous ai dit dans la cave, cela ne doit rien changer à votre décision, n'est-ce pas?

Alec le regarda enfin, calme.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour ça, je le savais déjà, mais cette situation n'est saine ni pour moi ni pour vous.

L'expert se renfrogna.

- Je serais bientôt le chef de Torchwood Glasgow, nous nous devons d'avoir des rapports purement professionnels. Le droit de cuissage n'est pas de mise entre patrons, non?

Jack sourit mais le souvenir du corps d'Alec sur lui le conduisit une nouvelle fois à l'incohérence la plus manifeste, la plus débridée.

- Disons que nous jouons dans une cour plus grande et plus fermée que celle de nos employés. Et si nous sommes les seuls à y jouer, où est le mal?

Voilà qu'il recommençait ses frasques. Incapable de lâcher prise. Irrésolu.

- Je vais rentrer chez moi, Jack, retrouver Claire et Dot. Ma vie est là-bas comme la vôtre est ici, avec Ianto et votre fine équipe. Vous m'avez personnellement assuré que je faisais le meilleur choix possible en repartant. C'est ce que je compte faire.

Les deux hommes n'échangèrent plus de paroles. Jack écoutait les rires et les éclats de voix qui venaient de la cuisine pour ne pas entendre ses cris intérieurs. Il entendit Ianto raconter à Gwen la façon dont Owen s'était caché nu derrière la table, et cela le fit rire. Il se leva et offrit à Alec un ultime regard ardent avant de partir.

- Soit. Si c'est votre décision, je la respecte. Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout. Et je vous souhaite un bon retour. Je suis heureux de vous avoir connu, Alec.

- Pas autant que moi, Jack, dit l'expert, ému. Je…je vous enverrai mon rapport très vite.

Jack hocha la tête, il alla reposer sa tasse, et donna quartier libre à ses employés. Sauf à Ianto.

- Ianto, tu m'as désobéi, il faut qu'on parle.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête avec respect, une lueur mutine dans les yeux. Jack trouva le temps anormalement long jusqu'à ce que tous, y compris Alec, aient enfin quitté le Hub. Il se réjouissait de se retrouver seul avec Ianto. Il avait bien des choses à lui dire. Bien des fautes à se faire pardonner. Le temps de la pénitence avait sonné. Il pria pour que Ianto sache le pousser à la confession et absoudre ses écarts indignes de l'amour que le jeune homme lui portait.

La première chose à laquelle Jack pensa, lorsque enfin il se retrouvèrent seuls, assis sur le sofa, ce fut de proposer à Ianto de rester au Hub pour la nuit. Qu'il avait des choses à lui dire, et qu'il avait hâte de faire amende honorable. Mais à sa grande surprise, ce fut Ianto qui prit les devants. Le jeune homme enveloppa sa main dans les siennes, qui étaient chaudes, et la caressa tendrement.

- Enlève ton bracelet, dit-il doucement mais sur un ton ferme.

- Quoi? Pour quoi faire? Tu sais bien que je ne m'en sépare jamais, lui affirma Jack, intrigué.

- Enlève-le, s'il te plait, juste un instant.

Ianto continuait ses caresses, les yeux rivés sur les doigts immenses de Jack.

Le Capitaine céda. Il dégrafa son bracelet de cuir et baissa la tête pour croiser le regard toujours baissé de Ianto, qui ne releva pas son visage. Il se mit à lui masser le poignet blanc, fripé, presque flétri d'être constamment engoncé dans son lien de cuir. Les doigts courraient sur sa peau ainsi libérée, avec une infinie douceur, leur chaleur l'irradiait, le soulageait. Ianto ne renforça pas sa pression , il le massait avec délicatesse, sans jamais le regarder. Il lui dit doucement.

- Lui, il ne te connaît pas suffisamment pour savoir comment te calmer, comment te faire du bien. Moi je sais, et je suis là. Jamais il ne penserait à cette parcelle de ta peau qui a autant besoin de caresses que le reste de ton corps. Moi je pense à chaque parcelle de ta peau.

Les yeux de Jack se mirent à brûler, il laissa quelques larmes timides lui couler sur les joues. Il avait tellement honte. Il était tellement désolé.

- Ianto…

- Non, je ne veux pas t'entendre, je veux juste…

Ianto vit les larmes, il lâcha son poignet et apposa ses doigts amoureux sur ses joues, mêlant sa peau à l'eau salée, séchant méticuleusement la moindre parcelle de peau humide. Jack lui sourit.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ma peau, n'est-ce pas? Parvint-il à dire entre deux spasmes.

Ianto ne répondit pas. Il plongea son doux regard dans celui de Jack.

- Pardonne-moi si je t'aime, Jack.

Les larmes inondèrent les yeux et le cœur de Jack.

- Non, Ianto. Pardonne-moi.

Jack pleurait encore, il embrassa le jeune amant, le laissant goûter à sa peine, au contact de ses larmes nombreuses, brouillonnes, qui coulaient sur leurs lèvres, comme un aveu, une preuve silencieuse de l'amour du Capitaine pour son compagnon aimant et dévoué.


	3. Ruptures

CHAPITRE THREE

Malgré les demandes répétées et insistantes de Jack pour que Ianto reste la nuit entière au Hub, ce dernier refusa, prétextant qu'il avait du ménage à faire, même dans son petit chez soi, et expliquant judicieusement que Jack avait besoin de repos. Ianto avait raison, Jack était à bout. Il avait évacué tout son poids en larmes, à quelques lichettes près. Et seul le sommeil soulagerait et sa conscience, et son corps. Sur la première, Jack n'aurait pas misé sa plus belle chemise, mais pour le second, en effet, le repos s'imposait.

Il donna congé à Ianto, à contre cœur, et tenta de mettre en pratique les conseils avisés du jeune homme. Sans succès. Si son corps tout entier le lâchait peu à peu, son esprit s'opposait farouchement à toute idée de répit. Jack ne dormirait pas tant que l'image débordante de lui et Alec au beau milieu de la lie, quelle fut humaine ou alien, ne viendrait le hanter comme un arc électrique qui vous lézarde la rétine et vous perturbe la vision avec persistance.

Non pas qu'Alec fut un flash de milliers de volts. Il était bien plus qu'un éclair fugitif, car les éclairs sont par définition toujours fugitifs. Non, Alec était bien plus qu'un simple éclair sans que Jack ne puisse vraiment dire avec certitude ce qu'il représentait pour lui. Quelque chose chiffonnait Jack, un soupçon de médisance, ou pire encore, une attaque personnelle contre sa fierté de mâle s'insinuait dans sa réflexion sur l'attitude versatile de l'expert. Tout était logique dans sa tête. Malgré sa déclaration , Alec n'avait pas changé de décision. Il avait choisi de repartir retrouver sa femme et sa fille. Sa famille. Son lien de sang et de cœur. Jack lui avait pourtant dit qu'il aimait, de la façon la plus simple et sincère, la seule qui comptait. Et Alec n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il désirait - ce que peu d'hommes et peu de femmes n'aient jamais obtenu de lui- et il allait en rester là. Pourquoi? Était-il finalement comme tous les autres? Ceux-là même auxquels il avait reproché leur lâcheté et leur propension à exploiter sans vergogne le plaisir que Jack leur octroyait avant de le laisser seul à nouveau. Alec avait obtenu de Jack ce plaisir et même plus, la suprême mélopée. Celle à laquelle tout être vivant aspire, ou crève d'entendre au moins une fois dans sa vie. Et il partait.

_Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dit « je t'aime« »? _Se demanda Jack, allongé sur le sofa, les mains sous sa tête, les yeux au ciel métallique du Hub, aussi lointain au dessus de lui que son désarroi était grand et sans fond. Il s'était épargné en épargnant ceux et celles qui l'avaient aimé. Se préservant de tout attachement, de tout engagement. La vie de famille ne lui avait jusqu'ici jamais réussi, pourquoi insister? Jack trouvait même un côté romanesque à sa façon d'aimer, de jouir des plaisirs de la chair. Tel un papillon butineur, flirtant avec cette rose-ci, puis faisant de l'œil à cette belle hortensia-là. Ainsi de suite sans jamais se poser. La liberté du corps palliait à l'aliénation de son esprit. Car Jack se torturait sans commune mesure avec le commun des mortels quand il aimait, vraiment. Sincèrement. Et Jack était amoureux.

Amoureux d'un homme qui l'aimait aussi mais le quittait. Amoureux d'un homme qui croyait l'aimer et ne le quitterait pas d'une semelle. Jack était amoureux de deux hommes. Le temps qu'il avait passé sans amour était enfin révolu. Comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir enfermé si longtemps dans un monde sans amour, le destin lui avait doublé sa ration de passion, d'ivresse des sens et de l'âme. Jack n'en demandait pas tant car les complications faisaient malheureusement partie du package. C'était tout ou rien et Jack voulait tout, toujours. Il était peu disposé à refuser un tel cadeau, même empoisonné. Seulement un dilemme somme toute bien humain le déchirait. Le terme n'était pas trop fort. Il souffrait du peu de cas qu'Alec faisait de sa déclaration, et il se refusait de faire souffrir Ianto, dont la noblesse des sentiments ne faisait plus aucun doute dans son esprit. Cette obsession qu'avait le jeune homme de séduire la moindre parcelle de sa peau l'avait complètement convaincu. Ianto ne l'aimait sans doute pas de la même façon que ne l'avait aimé Alec, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son attachement envers Jack.

Ianto le voyait tour à tour comme un grand frère protecteur, comme un complice jovial et coquin, comme un amant expérimenté et drôlement inspiré. Qui résisterait à un tel appât?

Alec, lui, l'aimait sans vraiment le connaître, ni ses défauts, ni ses qualités en dehors d'un lit. Alec était curieux, friand de nouveautés, il ne bradait pas ses sentiments. Il était entier, droit et sacrément imperméable aux quand dira-t-on? Un parfait reflet de lui-même, à un détail près. Il était marié et père d'une petite fille. Il avait une vie à lui. Un avenir confiant. Il s'arrangeait avec sa propre conscience sans que Jack ne sache de quelle manière. Jack ne chercherait pas à savoir. Son histoire avec Alec était terminée. Inutile de s'appesantir sur la raison de cette rupture brutale. Alec avait fait le meilleur choix possible.

Peu à peu, Jack délaissa sans s'en rendre compte ses divagations pour un sommeil réparateur et bienvenu.

Une main sur son épaule le sortit des bras de Morphée. Jack cligna des yeux et fut surpris de voir Tosh, penchée sur lui, qui le réveillait en douceur.

-Tosh, mais que fais-tu là, quelle heure est-il?

Jack étira ses bras et s'assit, désorienté.

- Il est presque 7 heures, Jack. Je suis désolée, je sais qu'il est un peu tôt mais je dois finir le rapport avant qu'Alec ne prenne son train de midi.

- Alec, je croyais qu'il était déjà reparti? S'étonna Jack en se levant. Où est-il, il va revenir ici?

Jack sentit son cœur palpiter mais s'arrangea pour ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble. Il releva gentiment la mèche de cheveux noirs et fins qui couvrait les yeux de la jeune femme. Tosh recula, l'air sévère.

- Non, il ne viendra pas , Jack, et tu sais bien pourquoi, fit-elle, en s'installant à son poste.

- Comment ça? Tu veux bien m'expliquer?

Jack savait pourquoi, mais il voulait savoir ce que Tosh savait.

- On a discuté hier soir en partant.

- Oui j'ai cru comprendre que vous vous entendiez plutôt bien tous les deux, la soirée a été comme tu voulais? Fit-il, grinçant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- J'ai bien vu vos œillades hier. Tu sais qu'il est marié, fais gaffe, continua Jack sur le même ton.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Jack avait touché la corde sensible. Tosh était cernée de cordes sensibles.

- Je viens de perdre Tommy. Je ne suis pas comme toi, Dieu m'en préserve, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. On a parlé de toi, figure-toi. Il n'a parlé que de toi. J'imagine que cela ne te surprend pas, n'est-ce pas?

Tosh ne le regardait pas. Elle était irritée, presque en colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, Tosh? Demanda Jack en se rapprochant, la voix calme.

Il savait très bien comment pousser la jeune femme à se confier à lui. Elle ne lui avait jamais résisté bien longtemps.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir?

- Si je te le demande, c'est que oui j'ai envie de savoir.

Tosh hésita un court instant, elle en avait gros sur le cœur et visiblement ce qu'elle savait lui pesait trop.

- Il t'aime. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est réciproque, dit-elle, sèchement. Jack?

Tosh le fixait, l'air chafouin.

- Oui?

- C'est vrai.? Tu lui as vraiment dit que tu l'aimais?

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il, Tosh, balbutia-t-il, sincèrement désarçonné par cette révélation.

_Comment Alec avait-t-il osé ? _

- Il s'est confié à moi, Jack! Je suis en droit de savoir la vérité, non?

La jeune femme fit pivoter son siège pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Douce Tosh, toujours en empathie avec les âmes les plus chagrines. Comme la sienne. Jack se dit que cette journée allait ressembler en tous points aux précédentes : longue, compliquée et riche en altercations.

- A quoi tu joues Jack? Tu ne changeras jamais. Pourquoi lui avoir dit que tu l'aimais, tu le connais à peine…

- C'est pourtant la vérité, Tosh., avoua Jack, la voix fêlée

Tosh s'attendait sûrement à une réplique cinglante ou simplement frivole. Mais Jack lui disait la vérité et cet aveu la choqua.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Tosh? Fit Jack en prenant un siège près d'elle. Je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin avec lui si je n'avais éprouvé qu'une simple attirance. Je sais que l'image que je donne n'est pas bien valorisante pour mon pedigree. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça. Seulement il faut croire que tout peut arriver avec ce nouveau siècle. Le fait d'être immortel me retire-t-il le droit d'aimer?

- Tu aimes Alec?

Jack ne répondit pas, il baissa la tête, en soupirant.

- Et Ianto?

- Quoi, quel est le problème avec Ianto, Tosh, dis-moi? Protesta Jack, de nouveau sur la défensive.

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Jack! Tu manges à tous les râteliers et tu n'y vois aucun mal?

- Je n'ai pas cherché à attirer Alec, Tosh. Il est revenu de sa propre initiative. C'est lui qui a repris contact avec moi, pas l'inverse. Est-ce encore de ma faute si cet homme m'aime?

Tosh rougit. Elle évita son regard fou. Jack disait vrai, de quoi devrait-il avoir honte?

- Tosh, reprit-il, l'obligeant à le regarder, est-ce ma faute?

La jeune femme secoua la tête. Ce n'était évidemment pas sa faute, mais elle ne pensait qu'à Ianto.

- Et Ianto?

Le Capitaine s'emporta.

- Tu vas arrêter de parler de lui, je te parle d'Alec!

- Alors, tu ne l'aimes vraiment pas…soupira-t-elle, accablée de tristesse pour son ami.

- Tosh, que t'a dit Alec? J'ai besoin de savoir, demanda Jack sans relever la dernière phrase.

- Quand on est rentrés hier soir au Hub, il a vu comment Ianto t'a regardé. Ianto n'était pas fâché, même pas en colère, m'a-t-il dit. Et c'est là qu'il a pris sa décision. Il a une morale, lui, il ne veut briser aucun couple.

- Il a surtout une famille, oui, et j'ignore de quel couple tu me parles. Je ne suis pas en couple avec Ianto, d'où est-ce que tu sors cette blague? Pérora Jack, gonflé à bloc.

- Je la tiens de Ianto, si tu veux savoir, tu es l'homme qu'il aime. Tu es tout pour lui! Comment peux-tu l'ignorer ou faire semblant de ne pas comprendre? Ne te fais pas plus naïf que tu ne l'es, pas toi, Jack! Et lui, il est quoi pour toi, dis-moi, un passe-temps, un bouche-trou?

Tosh criait presque, elle plaidait la cause de son ami avec ferveur et détermination. Brillante avocate. Mais Jack se mit à sourire.

- Oh, quel choix délicat d'expression, Tosh, tu sais que tu es drôle.

- Tu es impossible!

Jack crut voir un léger sourire se profiler sur le visage de Tosh. La boutade l'aurait-elle amusée? Le Capitaine adorait faire rougir les créatures les plus effarouchées.

- Laisse-moi travailler maintenant. Il faut que je l'appelle pour rédiger le rapport, fit-elle, louchant sur ses fiches.

- Tu vas appeler Alec? S'enquit Jack, anxieux.

- Oui, il ne tient pas à t'avoir dans les parages. Je lui ai proposé cette solution, qui convient à tout le monde, non?

- Elle ne me convient pas, à moi. Tu connais les tarifs des communications téléphoniques?

Tosh lorgna vers lui, intriguée, se demandant s'il plaisantait encore.

- Tu proposes quoi?

Jack sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon.

- Je vais lui demander de venir ici. Gain de temps, gain d'argent. En bon Écossais, il devrait comprendre.

Tosh se leva pour lui prendre le téléphone. Jack leva le bras et sa haute taille fit le reste.

- Aucune chance Tosh, tu n'as pas assez mangé de soupe quand tu étais…plus petite! Fit Jack en souriant avec satisfaction.

Tosh s'affaissa sur sa chaise, vaincue mais confiante.

- Il ne viendra pas. Tu perds ton temps.

- Tu crois ça?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Jack? Tu ne l'as pas assez torturé comme ça?

- Je veux savoir qui est allé lui mettre dans la tête que j'étais en couple avec Ianto! J'ai une vague idée sur la personne à incriminer et je te jure que si c'est bien celle à qui je pense, tu vas me le payer!

La jeune femme ne dit rien. Elle regarda Jack composer le numéro. Puis l'attente. Une sonnerie qui tournait dans le vide. Tosh esquissa un sourire de victoire.

- Il a ton nom dans son répertoire. Il ne répondra pas.

Jack ferma son portable.

- Donne-moi le tien! Ordonna-t-il en tendant la main.

- Pas question.

- Donne-moi ton portable Tosh! Sinon tu es virée!

Tosh lui céda, contrariée. Jack s'empara de son portable et s'éloigna d'un pas chaloupé. Elle n'entendit pas la conversation. Jack se frottait nerveusement la nuque tout en discutant avec Alec. Lorsqu'il referma le téléphone, il revint vers elle , le lui lança, et fit demi tour.

- Alors?

- Appelle-le et finissez-moi ce foutu rapport, dit Jack sans se retourner.

Il disparut du Hub central. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche bouillante après la douche froide qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ianto lui apporta son café matinal dans son bureau dont il referma la porte après avoir posé le plateau. Jack rédigeait sa propre version de la mission « radioactivité alien endiguée » mais reposa stylo et carnet dès que le jeune homme entra.

- Bien dormi, Ianto?

Aucune réponse. Au lieu de cela, Ianto lui servit son café chaud et s'installa en face de lui. Nouvelle altercation en perspective pour le Capitaine. Il était d'attaque. Le fait qu'Alec l'ait largué sans prendre de gants l'avait ramené à la dure réalité de son quotidien de chef éternel et solitaire.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire? Demanda Jack, le plus calmement qu'il put, en prenant la tasse dans ses mains.

- Moi, non. Mais toi, tu as certainement à me parler.

Ianto était aussi calme que lui. Deux judoka avant le combat. Respect, salut avant le corps à corps que Jack aurait préféré plus poussé. Moins cérébral.

- A propos de quoi? Fit Jack, sirotant le nectar fumant.

- Alec est parti?

Leurs regards se défièrent.

- Non, il a son train à midi.

Jack parla calmement, sans intonation particulière. Il attendait le coup d'envoi.

- Tosh est en visioconférence avec lui en ce moment.

- Je sais.

- Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu ici pour parachever son travail?

Jack reposa sa tasse. Il se massa la nuque.

- Aucune idée. Pourquoi ?

- Vous avez eu une querelle d'amoureux? Lâcha Ianto, impassible.

Seulement Jack connaissait son Ianto par cœur. les épaules de ce dernier voûtèrent sensiblement et son regard clair se perdit dans le feuillage de la plante à la droite du bureau.

- Pas du tout. Tu es déçu?

Jack pouvait jouer à ce jeu puéril pendant des heures entières sans jamais se lasser. Ianto releva les yeux vers lui, toujours serein.

- Un peu. Alors tout va bien entre vous?

- Oui.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur duel tacite, sans chercher à en sortir vainqueur.

- C'est bien. Dit Ianto, de plus en plus nonchalant.

Le Capitaine gloussa.

- Tu trouves que c'est bien, vraiment?

- Oui, ça veut dire que tu vas souffrir quand il partira, et je veux que tu souffres.

Le match avait commencé. Pas trop tôt, car Jack voulait rétablir la situation bancale qu'il supportait de plus en plus difficilement.

- Pour moi, il est parti hier. Et je n'en ai pas souffert. Mentit Jack.

Pas qu'il n'en ait véritablement souffert mais la rupture avait seulement été confirmée quelques instants auparavant, quand Jack lui avait téléphoné et était tombé sur un Alec presque méprisant qui lui avait juré de ne plus jamais vouloir avoir affaire à lui. Qu'il l'avait délogé de son esprit pour toujours. Maintenant Jack souffrait, mais Ianto n'en sut rien, malgré le don qu'il avait pour deviner les émotions de quiconque. Jack savait comment leurrer le fin limier qui était en face de lui. Il lui sourit copieusement.

- Tu seras soulagé si tu me vois souffrir?

- Non, je ne suis pas toi, Jack. J'ai horreur de voir les gens que j'aime souffrir. Mais tu le mérites, non? Répondit Ianto, qui jugulait mal sa colère.

Jack creva l'abcès.

- Tu m'aimes mais tu veux me voir souffrir? C'est ça qu'on appelle être sado-maso? Ricana-t-il, en reprenant sa tasse.

- Exact.

- Tu m'avais caché cet aspect croustillant de ta…personnalité mon jeune ami! Il faudra que j'y pense pour nos séances privées à venir.

Ianto le toisa fou de joie perverse.

- Car tu crois que je vais continuer à te satisfaire? Tu ne manques pas de souffle!

- C'est une rupture ou je ne m'y connais pas, fit Jack, grisé par la tension houleuse qui s'instaurait petit à petit entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas aimer quelque un qui aime quelque un d'autre que moi.

- On est d'accord, tu ne m'as jamais aimé. Lisa, elle, tu l'as aimée. Tant pis. Après tout telle est ma destinée, je ne suis qu'un chef-d'oeuvre en péril. Soupira Jack.

Il ne crut pas un instant que Ianto ne l'avait jamais aimé mais la tentation de le voir plisser son front était trop forte. Ianto se leva.

- Demande à Alec de venir à ton secours. Tu l'ignores sans doute mais son prénom signifie « protecteur » en dialecte celtique.

Ianto se dirigea vers la porte.

- Hey, tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, Ianto. J'ai de la place pour mal de monde dans mon cœur.

Le jeune homme se retourna.

- Pas moi. Dommage.

Et Ianto quitta le bureau, aussi tranquillement qu'il y était entré. Jack étouffa un rire. Ianto n'avait même pas su se convaincre lui-même de cette rupture annoncée. _La jalousie lui faisait perdre la tête, _serassura le Capitaine.

Jack rejoignit l'équipe en bas. Tosh était toujours en conversation vidéo avec Alec. Gwen l'assistait dans la rédaction du rapport. Rien de neuf durant la matinée. Il fallait bien s'occuper. Jack résista à l'envie de jeter un œil sur la caméra devant Tosh, mais il eut un mal fou à ne pas entendre la voix envoûtante de l'expert. Il s'étonna de voir Owen courir entre son labo et l'ordinateur de Tosh. Que faisait le médecin à faire la navette, les mains visqueuses et peu ragoûtantes?

- Owen, tu fais quoi? Demanda Jack, accoudé à la rambarde de l'escalier. Le jeune homme manipulait une substance infecte, faite de déchets, de bris de verre, de gelée puante. Il leva la tête vers Jack, étonné, voire énervé d'être interrompu dans son travail.

- J'analyse les prélèvements qu'on a fait hier dans la cave, Tosh me l'a demandé.

- Quelqu'un doit s'y coller vu qu'Alec n'a pas le matériel adéquat sous la main dans sa chambre d'hôtel, fit une voix dure derrière eux.

Jack se tourna. Tosh.

- Il n'avait qu'à venir sur place, on a tout ce qu'il faut sous la main, tu parles d'un collaborateur! Pesta Jack, franchement irrité.

- C'est vrai ça, pourquoi il ne vient pas? S'étonna Owen, le nez dans ses saletés.

Jack chercha une réponse intelligente à donner au médecin, mais toutes celles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit rivalisaient d'incohérence_. Il ne vient pas à cause de moi_, voilà ce que Jack aurait dû dire.

- Faut croire qu'il est aussi fantasque que son illustre chef à Glasgow. Ces Écossais sont encore plus fainéants que je ne le pensais, fit-il en retournant au Hub.

Il réalisa alors, sous le choc, que sa voix forte et porteuse avait atteint sa cible. Tosh, Gwen et Ianto le regardaient. Un sourire malicieux sur les trois visages, et Jack comprit. C'est qu'il avait du coffre, le fringant Capitaine. Il courut vers le visiophone et, par dessus l'épaule de Tosh, il hasarda un regard furtif sur l'écran. Alec le voyait, mais pas de sourire sur ce beau visage-là.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Alec. Je tuerais père et mère pour amuser la galerie, bégaya-t-il.

- Vous êtes libre de vos opinions, Jack. Mais si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, Toshiko et moi-même devons terminer notre rapport, lui rétorqua l'expert, avec détachement.

Jack hocha la tête. Il s'éloigna du poste central mais fut rattrapé par le regard comblé de Ianto. Ce contentement déplut férocement au Capitaine, dont l'orgueil tournait à plein régime, en toute circonstance. Il se pencha à nouveau par-dessus l'épaule de Tosh et déclama à l'homme un petit laïus improvisé mais percutant.

- Alec, je pense vraiment que vous êtes aussi barré que votre patron excentrique dont vous me vantez les talents à longueur de journée. Car je trouve ridicule, mesquin, et puérile votre façon de nous compliquer les choses. Nous sommes des professionnels dignes de ce nom. Je n'en dirais pas autant à votre endroit. Si vous voulez boudez dans votre coin, rien ne vous oblige à revenir à Cardiff, dans cet hôtel miteux, pour y semer la pagaille. Personne ne vous a dit de revenir vous perdre ici. Retournez donc dans vos quartiers insalubres de Torchwood Glasgow et laissez faire les vrais experts, ok?

Une fois sa bile déversée, Jack tourna les talons sans un regard pour personne, et remonta dans son bureau, nullement soulagé, juste un peu plus perdu.

Son portable sonna dès qu'il s'installa sur sa chaise.

- Oui? Fit-il en décrochant. Jack n'avait pas le numéro personnel d'Alec dans son répertoire. Oubli risqué.

- Jack, vous êtes satisfait de votre honneur mal placé je suppose.

Le ton était cinglant.

- Vous n'avez pas l'habitude vous faire lourder, mais il y a un début à tout, ajouta Alec.

- Je n'ai rien dit qui soit déplacé. Vous nous compliquez sérieusement la tâche, et Tosh n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment.

- Certes, mais aviez-vous réellement besoin de le hurler devant tout le monde? Aurais-je sapé votre autorité naturelle? Ou bien autre chose?

Jack crut s'étrangler de rage. Le serpent n'avait plus de prise sur lui.

- Vous vous êtes conduit en lâche, Alec, je vous croyais plus téméraire.

- Je ne comprends pas, de quoi parlez-vous?

La voix s'était adoucie, bizarrement.

- Vous me harcelez pour me fuir, une fois que vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez de moi, vous êtes comme tous les autres, égoïste, pervers, nocif. Vous êtes méprisable, Alec.

- Je suis méprisable, on est parfois méprisable quand on aime, Jack. Mais je n'ai jamais voulu profiter de vous. Je suis meurtri, profondément meurtri de savoir que vous doutez ainsi de ma bonne foi. Comment est-ce possible, Jack, comment pouvez-vous pensez une chose pareille? Je vous aime et vous n'avez pas idée du calvaire qui est le mien.

Jack se focalisa sur les derniers mots d'Alec pour ne pas sombrer dans la honte. _« Je vous aime », _c'est bien ce qu'il venait d'entendre? Un proverbe ancien lui traversa l'esprit « _avant de regarder la paille qui est dans l'œil de ton voisin, pense à regarder la poutre qui est dans le tien ». _Jack était tout aussi méprisable que l'expert, bien plus. Aussi vaniteux qu'Alec était sincère et droit. Obnubilé par la voix brisée de l'homme, Jack n'entendit pas Ianto qui avait ouvert la porte du bureau.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que tu veux encore? Aboya-t-il à son jeune ex-amant.

- Rien, je venais voir si tout allait bien de ton côté, fit Ianto, jubilant.

Jack se mit à rire, nerveusement mais bruyamment. Il avait à présent une poutre dans chaque œil et cela l'horripila magistralement. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Jack Harkness survit à tout. Et la difficulté l'avait toujours stimulé. Sans elle, il ne serait pas le grand Capitaine vaillant et casse-cou qu'il était. Cependant, il hésitait entre caresser Alec dans le sens du poil ou faire entendre raison à Ianto en donnant à sa conversation téléphonique une teneur plus technique. Il n'avait envie de perdre ni l'un ni l'autre et pourtant, l'heure du choix avait sonné.

- Je vous rappelle plus tard, j'ai un Ianto sur le feu, dit-il à l'expert avant de fermer son portable.

- Tout va bien? Répéta Ianto, imperturbable.

Jack se leva, en souriant, et s'avança vers l'insolent. Il le serra contre lui sans que l'autre ne résiste.

- Tout va parfaitement bien, Ianto. Ce type est sans intérêt , crois-moi.

Jack déposa un léger baiser sur la joue du jeune homme qui se laissa faire.

- Mais tu l'aimes.

Ianto le regardait, stoïque.

- Qui t'a dit ça? Fit Jack en multipliant ses baisers dans le cou.

- Tosh.

Jack priva Ianto de ses démonstrations d'affection.

- Mais de quoi elle se mêle? Qu'est-ce qu'elle connaît aux histoires d'hommes? Elle n'est pas fichue d'en trouver un pour elle qui soit potable…

- Tu es abject quand tu t'y mets !

Ianto se dégagea de son emprise, furieux, blessé pour son amie.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as à me coller tout le temps? Tempêta Jack. Trouve-toi quelque un de gentil, de docile, de mielleux et fiche-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes! Mieux : sors avec Tosh et fichez-moi la paix !

Il poussa Ianto dehors et claqua la porte, violemment.

Le charme du Capitaine Jack avait ses limites. Son énorme potentiel amoureux avait lui aussi des failles. Même s'il ne perdait que très rarement de sa superbe, Jack pouvait rebuter la plus hardie des créatures. D'un seul mot tranchant. D'un simple geste de dédain. D'une infime ingérence dans son âme la plus noire. D'une motivation fumeuse, mal interprétée, pouvait découler un acte démesurément catastrophique. Rien de ce qu'il avait dit à l'instant n'était juste. Ianto ne le collait pas, c'est Jack qui l'attirait à lui par tous ses moyens, et, des moyens, il en possédait des tonnes. Il se savait irrésistible pour les mortels qui le côtoyaient , et il en abusait. Ouvertement. Bannissant tout engagement, tout investissement affectif de sa part. Il était le pivot, la pièce maîtresse du grand manège sans fin qu'était sa vie, son aire de jeux. Et il était seul à y jouer la plus grande partie. Il n'avait personne pour l'aider à orchestrer cet immense cirque déjanté que peu de gens venaient applaudir.

Alec n'était pas lâche. Il était tout l'inverse d'un lâche. Il cherchait à se préserver de Jack comme Jack se préservait des autres. Ils étaient de la même trempe, tous les deux. Si libres, si complices, si harmonieux. Pourquoi avoir brimé une telle communion? Pourquoi s'exiler sans relâche derrière sa peur du bonheur? Quelle faute impardonnable devrait-il expiée tant qu'un souffle d'air s'échapperait encore et toujours de sa poitrine oppressée?

Jack Harkness était bel et bien en péril. Mais il était loin d'être un chef-d'œuvre. Seulement une pâle copie ternie du héros légendaire qui fait rêver les enfants. Sa Majesté des Enfers. Ianto n'aurait pu trouver un meilleur surnom à lui planter dans le dos que celui-ci.

Le Paradis ne voulait pas de lui. Autant attiser les flammes déjà vives des ténèbres. Et se réserver une place de choix aux côtés de Belzébuth.

Cependant, même une place en Enfer, Jack n'était pas certain de la mériter. Et un bon quart d'heure après le « départ » brutal de Ianto, un regard vers la caméra de son bureau qui balayait jour et nuit la place Roald Dahl, lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Jack était pourtant bien assis. Le Purgatoire précédait l'Enfer. Et son messager, Jack le voyait à travers la caméra, dans sa ligne de mire, pour son malheur.

Alec, sa sacoche à la main, sa valise dans l'autre, attendait d'être admis dans l'enceinte du Hub. Son regard guettait le moindre mouvement de caméra, il savait laquelle était reliée à son bureau. Le serpent était de retour. Jack attendit que Ianto donna l'accès à l'expert pour se lever et sortir du bureau, les mains dans les poches, le regard égaré, le cerveau en miettes.

Pas d'impair. Pas d'esclandre. Il traversa un Hub étrangement silencieux. Puis il retrouva Alec dans l'office de tourisme. Ils se toisaient en chiens de faïen ce. Rompu à l'art de l'esquive, Jack ouvrit le bal des explications.

- Vous venez me dire adieu, comme c'est délicat de votre part, fit-il, vertement.

Alec l'invita à sortir de l'office, histoire d'avoir un peu d'intimité. Jack accepta.

- Je suis venu pour m'expliquer. Il est hors de question pour moi de repartir sans vous dire ce que je sais de vous.

- Tiens, vous attisez ma curiosité, je vous écoute.

Jack se prépara à recevoir le coup létal mais Alec esquissa un sourire timide et plongea lui aussi ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Je suis égoïste, pervers et nocif, selon vos propres termes. Dit Alec, d'une voix neutre. Vous êtes parfois cruel, insensible et votre cœur peut être aride, et moribond. Mais vous savez déjà tout cela. Non, ce que je sais de vous et que vous ignorez, c'est que vous êtes pitoyable. Oui j'ai de la pitié pour vous. C'est ce qui m'empêche de vous en vouloir pour votre intolérable attitude. Vous êtes suffisant, besogneux mais surtout si pitoyable, Jack. Je me demande vraiment comment Ianto peut cautionner vos actes. Par amour sans doute. C'est pour ce jeune homme que je m'en vais. Vous ne méritez pas son amour mais visiblement il est solide, assez pour vous supporter.

- Vous ne m'apprenez rien, Alec. Je suis conscient de ce que je suis, de ce que je représente pour lui, comme pour les autres. C'était inutile de revenir jusqu'ici pour me dire de telles platitudes. Je suis déçu, j'espérais…

- Je n'ai pas terminé. Veuillez prendre la peine d'écouter pour une fois.

Jack lui lança un regard sinistre.

- Je vous écoute, mais faites vite, j'ai du travail.

- Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, ça ne prend pas, vous le savez.

Alec se rapprocha de lui.

- Nous sommes tous par moments exécrables , cruels, nocifs. Vous comme moi. Mais ce que j'emporte avec moi, ce que j'emporte de vous n'a rien de pervers. J'emporte votre odeur. La chaleur de vos baisers, de votre corps. La sève de votre plaisir dans mes veines. La perfection de vos gestes, de votre visage. J'emporte le meilleur de vous et vous ne pourrez pas m'en empêchez, Jack. Je me suis nourri de vous, de ce qu'il y a de plus beau en vous, de ce que j'ai trouvé de plus désirable, de plus vrai en vous, et cela me suffit pour vous pardonner.

La poitrine de Jack gronda sourdement, il faillit se jeter à corps perdu sur l'homme. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Alec lui correspondait comme jamais un homme n'avait pu le faire. Et Alec allait partir, une vague d'amertume le secoua tout entier. Que faire? Que dire à ce serpent apprivoisé, tout acquis à sa cause? Ianto et les autres observaient leurs adieux et Jack ne put rien tenter.

- Alec, je suis désolé, je vous demande pardon, fit Jack.

- Je viens de vous dire que je vous avais pardonné. Est-ce que vous m'écoutez?

Les deux hommes sourirent.

- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. Si vous le faites parce que vous croyez que c'est mieux pour moi, vous vous trompez. J'aime Ianto, c'est vrai, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Mais vous, Alec, je…vous êtes si différent. Si semblable à moi-même dans vos audaces, dans votre façon d'être.

Alec s'était reculé, il avait ramassé sa sacoche.

- Peut-être, Jack. Mais vous êtes égoïste en disant cela. C'est aussi plus sain pour moi.

- Qu'y a-t-il de sain dans le fait de se renier, Alec? Vous êtes aussi libre que moi. Nous pouvons prétendre au bonheur…

- Le vôtre est ici, le mien est ailleurs. Il faut que je parte. Je ne suis pas revenu pour semer la zizanie entre vous et Ianto.

- Je suis assez grand pour savoir qui j'ai envie d'aimer, Alec, ne partez pas! Le supplia Jack en lui prenant le bras.

- Je vous en prie, c'est déjà difficile. D'ailleurs même si vous n'aviez personne dans votre vie, vous savez bien qu'il nous est impossible de nous projeter au-delà de notre statut respectif. Je suis marié et j'aime ma femme. C'est mieux ainsi.

Alec souleva sa petite valise.

- Vous m'avez promis de ne pas m'oublier, Jack, j'espère que vous tiendrez votre promesse.

- Comment vous oublier, j'ai un appétit d'ogre et vous ne m'avez pas donné le temps de me nourrir suffisamment. Vous me mettez à la diète et je ne suis pas sûr de tenir bien longtemps avec ce régime, plaisanta Jack, un écueil de rage dans la voix.

- C'est mieux comme ça, Jack. Adieu.

Jack leva machinalement les yeux vers la caméra. Il devait tenter quelque chose, une dernière répartie pour convaincre Alec de rester mais ce dernier marchait déjà à reculons, secouant la tête faiblement.

- je ne voudrais pas rater mon train, je suis navré, Jack. Adieu.

Le Capitaine hocha la tête et le regarda s'éloigner. Impuissant et désespéré. Il avait échoué, encore. Il attendit que la silhouette se perde dans la foule pour se réfugier à l'intérieur. Et dissimuler sa déchéance , son abattement.


	4. Ancrages

CHAPITRE FOUR

_Merci aux mêmes, B'R, Eva pour sa correction rétroactive! Et Arian._

_Merci à Jack, ma muse._

Le reste de la journée fut d'un calme inquiétant. Pour ce qui était de la faille. Il n'en fut pas de même pour la tempête de remords qui terrassa Jack. Il ne voulut voir personne. Personne ne voulut le voir. A l'heure où Alec devait descendre de son train pour retrouver sa famille, Jack se retrouvait seul à la base. Cette fois-ci il lui fallait faire le deuil de cette romance si intense, si nouvelle pour lui. Alec s'était distingué des autres, il n'avait jamais ressenti un tel attachement pour quiconque avant lui, malgré ses nombreuses moissons sentimentales. Son émoi le surprenait. Il était égoïste comme la plupart des gens amoureux mais il se sentait capable de courir deux lièvres à la fois. Avec autant de virulence et d'excès que de tendresse. Jack était capable de tout. Capable de relancer l'expert dès que le manque se ferait trop grand. Dès que son besoin de l'autre deviendrait invivable. Ce moment ne tarderait pas à venir. Jack sourit. L'ogre qu'il était en matière de sexe rugissait en lui avec moins de force que l'homme amoureux. Éperdument amoureux.

Combien de fois avait-il résisté à l'envie féroce de lui téléphoner. Dix fois? Cent fois? Combien de temps allait-il tenir ainsi? Mais il dut se faire violence. Par respect pour Alec, pour sa famille, pour Ianto.

Jack se concentra sur la lecture des rapports de Tosh, sur l'affaire de la cave secrète, puis sur celle du pauvre Tommy. La jeune femme avait travaillé d'arrache pied toute la sainte journée et Jack eut une pensée émue pour elle. Brave Tosh. Malgré la somme de travail qu'elle venait d'abattre pendant que lui n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose depuis le lever du jour, Tosh avait trouvé le temps de lui parler de Ianto, de remettre la brebis égarée qu'il était dans le droit chemin. Jack se fichait du droit chemin. Seul comptait le chemin qu'il empruntait par monts et par vaux, pour satisfaire toutes ses pulsions. Mais Tosh était sage, et loyale. Il se devait de l'être aussi .

Il n'eut qu'à approuver les rapports fouillés et brillants avant de les consigner pour la postérité. Puis il alla se coucher, seul, fatigué. Il ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit pour autant. Trop de lourdeurs dans son corps et son esprit pour trouver le sommeil qui le fuyait si souvent.

Tout revint à la normale. Dès son réveil, Jack se sentit exténué. L'arrivée de Ianto et de Tosh, en même temps, n'allait évidemment rien apaiser. La routine du matin s'installa vite. Le café qui passait. Les ordinateurs qui démarraient. Les tasses qui s'entrechoquaient sur leur plateau. Rien à signaler. Excepté Ianto, la mine rayonnante, qui sifflotait l'air entraînant de « Brazil « . Jack souffrait et Ianto savourait sa vengeance. Match nul. La joute promettait d'être spectaculaire. Il descendit à la cuisine et examina chaque geste enjoué que le jeune homme faisait. Dans son dos. Ianto se retourna enfin et croisa son regard triste.

- Bien dormi, Ianto?

- Comme un bébé, fit le jeune homme en lui tendant une tasse. Et toi?

Ianto avait l'oeil pétillant, le sourire niais d'un adolescent qui aurait reçu le nouveau jeu vidéo à la mode, et le geste léger.

- Pas trop mal, répondit Jack. Mais tu m'as manqué. J'ai dû me contenter tout seul. C'est moins amusant.

Ianto perdit son sourire niais et l'air qu'il fredonnait. Son visage se décomposa à la vitesse de la lumière. Jack jubilait intérieurement. Ce n'est pas au vieux singe qu'on apprend à faire la grimace, bon sang. Il s'avança vers lui, avec ce sourire hybride, entre la soif de sexe et la remontrance. Un sourire spécial Jack Harkness qui foudroyait la plus rétive des proies existantes en ce bas monde. A chaque coup.

- J'avais très envie de toi cette nuit. Pourquoi es-tu rentré dans ton triste appart?

Jack avait repris du poil de la bête qui ne sommeillait que très rarement en lui. Cette bête-là était pratiquement toujours éveillée. Immanquablement , Ianto le rendait bestial. Et Jack avait vraiment eu envie de lui cette nuit. Comme toutes les autres nuits.

- Arrête Jack, je ne veux plus de ça, protesta Ianto en reculant.

- Tu mens, dis-moi que tu n'as plus envie de moi!

Jack se rapprocha encore et cerna sa proie, acculée contre le mur, dans ses bras.

- Tosh nous regarde, fit Ianto, gêné.

- Et alors? Elle sait que tu m'aimes. Elle me l'a encore répété hier. Je t'écoute, Ianto. Dis le moi.

Jack était sur le point de l'embrasser. Ianto lui renversa le contenu de sa tasse sur le bras.

- Aie, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend? Rugit Jack, en se frottant la manche trempée et bouillante.

- C'est pour calmer ta libido, cria Ianto en se dégageant.

Il sortit du coin cuisine, d'un pas allègre. Jack le foudroya du regard. Le zèle du jeune homme le séduisait en temps normal mais là il avait outrepassé ses droits. Et Jack adorait braver les interdits. Il se mit à rire.

- Je ne l'ai pas volée celle-la, n'est-ce pas?

Ianto le fixa, médusé.

- J'aime ta façon de me montrer ta flamme, continua Jack. Ça m'excite!

Ianto resta sans voix. Jack l'avait connu plus loquace. D'un geste ample de la manche, Jack balaya la douleur et reprit son badinage.

- Tu es vraiment sado-maso, j'adore. Ce soir je te veux avec moi, c'est compris!

- Tu peux te gratter, Jack, c'est fini. Trouve-toi un autre cobaye.

Ianto parlait durement, mais son visage le trahirait toujours. L'amoureux est fluctuant comme la marée, et Ianto serait avec lui ce soir.

-Tosh, hurla Jack, en passant devant le jeune homme, le même sourire mitigé aux lèvres. Je te félicite pour ton travail d'hier. Tu es parfaite.

La jeune femme qui avait assisté à toute la scène rougit autant du compliment que du petit jeu viril entre son patron et son ami.

- Merci, Jack. Owen m'a beaucoup aidé.

- Et Alec, ajouta Jack, en louchant vers Ianto qui avait regagné son coin fétiche. N'oublions pas Alec.

Tosh le regarda en biais, sévèrement.

- Il a fait du beau boulot, non? Renchérit Jack.

Mais la farce ne prenait pas, pas même sur lui. Il devait oublier Alec. Oublier les paroles d'extase qu'il lui avait dites. Les paroles inoubliables. Exclusives. Uniques.

- Jack?

Tosh vit le changement dans son comportement qui vira du clown espiègle au héros maussade.

- Oui?

- Tu vas bien? S'enquit la jeune femme.

- Très bien, Tosh, je te remercie. Tout va très bien. Je me demande juste ce que font nos deux cancres, il ne manque plus qu'eux pour le débriefing.

Il alla rechercher sa tasse de café et remonta dans son bureau.

- Ianto, cria-t-il depuis l'escalier. C'est quoi ce café, on dirait du déca, tu n'as pas osé?

Le jeune insolent ne répondit pas. Jack se chargerait de lui plus tard. Il ne perdrait rien pour attendre.

Owen et Gwen arrivèrent enfin. Jack les rejoignit dans la salle de réunion. Aucune activité de la faille durant la nuit, et rien à se mettre sous la dent sinon de la paperasserie.

- Tosh, tu peux prendre la matinée, si tu veux, comme je te l'ai dit tu as bien bossé hier.

- Je préfère rester si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule, murmura la jeune femme.

--Tu vois que j'avais raison, ce n'est jamais bon de rester seul, …et je sais de quoi je parle, crois-moi. Dit-il à Tosh, mais son regard était posé sur Ianto qui ne détourna pas les yeux. Le jeune homme avait de l'aplomb, mais un geste fébrile de ses mains indiquèrent à Jack que l'allusion ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre.

- Alec est parti? Demanda un Owen plus candide que nature.

Visiblement il était à mille lieux de l'imbroglio romantique que l'expert avait déclenché. Certes il savait que Jack et Alec s'étaient relativement bien « entendus » mais la présence de Ianto ne l'embarrassa nullement.

- Oui, depuis hier midi. Affirma ce dernier, plein d'assurance.

Jack voulut moucher son jeune ex-futur amant, mais rien de corrosif ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Il est appelé à de hautes fonctions, et une affaire personnelle à régler, mitonna le chef de Torchwood. Bon, mode administratif pour tout le monde, sauf toi Ianto, tu viens avec moi.

- Pourquoi moi? Dirent en chœur Owen et Ianto.

- Pardon?

- Je suis médecin, j'ai pas de paperasse à faire, se plaignit Owen.

- Où veux-tu que je vienne avec toi? Demanda Ianto.

- Owen, tu aides tes copines. Ianto, tu verras où je t'emmène.

Le Capitaine se leva. Les autres l'imitèrent.

Jack n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il allait emmener Ianto. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il tenait à être seul avec lui. Ils avaient à se parler. Ils roulèrent longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que Jack sache où aller. Ianto ne disait rien. A ce train là, ils auraient vite franchi la frontière et visiter le « pays » voisin qu'était l'Angleterre. Mais au bout d'une heure, Jack gara le véhicule sur une charmante place piétonne, et proposa de prendre un verre à la terrasse couverte d'un pub.

Ianto commanda un café serré, comme toujours. Jack dérogea à ses habitudes de buveur sobre et prit une bière blonde. Il fallait au moins ça pour présenter ses doléances au jeune homme.

- Ianto, il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien de particulier à dire, fit Ianto, incisif.

- Alors tu vas m'écouter.

Ianto ne dit rien. Jack but une franche gorgée de sa bière fraîche et se lança.

- Je sais que je t'ai fait du tort. J'en suis conscient.

- Vraiment?

- Laisse-moi parler. Ce qui s'est passé avec Alec ne doit rien changer à nos …habitudes.

- Tu es désopilant.

Jack le fit taire d'un simple regard.

- Je crois que nous sommes quitte à présent. Tu m'as trompé avec Lisa. Je l'ai fait avec Alec.

- Je n'ai rien fait avec Lisa, protesta Ianto, furibond. Elle était sans vie. Je ne suis pas nécrophile!

- Tu l'aimais tout le temps que tu étais avec moi! Pendant que tu flirtais avec moi, tu ne pensais qu'à elle. C'est la pire façon de tromper quelque un, tromper avec ses sentiments.

- Je t'aimai aussi…

- Mais tu n'avais qu'une idée en tête : la sauver ! Au mépris de la confiance que nous t'avions accordée. Si tu avais réussi ton coup bas, par je ne sais quel miracle, tu serais avec elle à l'heure qu'il est. Ne dis pas le contraire!

Jack reposa sa pinte violemment.

- C'est vrai, avoua Ianto, dépité.

- Je ne te blâme pas, Ianto, dit Jack, plus calmement. Je suis désolé que cela n'ait pas marché. Je suis désolé pour elle et pour toi.

Ianto baissa les yeux.

- Je suis sincère.

- Je te crois, Jack.

- Alors, essaie de me comprendre. Essaie de me pardonner mon écart. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est possible d'aimer deux personnes. Puisque tu dis à tout le monde que tu m'aimes…

- Seulement à Tosh. Elle m'a cru, elle, se défendit Ianto.

- Je te crois aussi. Si tu m'aimes, tu dois me pardonner, non? Je t'ai pardonné.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Tu as été trop loin avec lui.

Ianto but son café d'une traite.

- Quelle importance? Tu aurais fait pareil si Lisa avait survécu.

- Non, j'aurais fait un choix.

- Quel choix?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je n'aurais certainement pas continué à vous voir tous les deux.

Jack soupira. Ianto se pencha vers lui.

- C'est totalement différent, Jack. Tu ne peux pas te cacher derrière le passé . C'est vrai, je t'ai trahi. C'est vrai, j'aimais Lisa plus que tout. Mon amour pour elle m'a aidé à ne pas devenir fou. C'est pour elle que je me suis levé chaque maudit jour. Mais si je t'ai laissé me séduire , ce n'était pas prémédité. J'étais perdu et mes tentatives vaines à vouloir la sauver s'étiolaient de jour en jour, à mesure que mon amour pour toi grandissait.

Le jeune homme était fou de colère. Les clients aux alentours commençaient à les regarder de travers.

- Ianto, je me suis perdu moi aussi. N'en avais-je pas le droit?

- Peut-être. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour recoller les morceaux. Il n'y avait plus que toi dans mon cœur, je vois qu'il n'en va pas de même pour toi.

Jack voulut laisser tomber. Ianto avait raison.

- Soit. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? Lui demanda-t-il. Tu restes à Torchwood?

- Pourquoi devrais-je partir? S'étonna Ianto.

- Parce que je …parce que je ne suis pas homme à résister à la tentation. Et tu es ma tentation. Hors de question de t'avoir à mes ordres si tu ne veux plus de moi, je suis navré.

Ianto le fixa, incrédule.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de me virer pour ça! Ragea-t-il.

- Oh mais des raison de te virer, de tous vous virer, j'en ai tout un stock. Lisa. Owen qui m'a tiré dessus. Gwen qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Vous vous êtes tous ligués contre moi pour ouvrir votre putain de faille. Je continue?

Jack crachait son venin, et cela le soulagea, bizarrement. Il n'avait pas prévu de se comporter aussi durement vis-à-vis de Ianto, mais il se savait dans son bon droit. Ianto le savait également.

- Jack, si tu veux me virer, fais-le.

- Alors tu es sérieux? Je n'ai pas droit à une seconde chance? Je n'ai jamais été voir ailleurs depuis que je te connais, si ce n'est cette fois-ci et tu n'en déduis rien? Tu sais pourtant que personne ne me résiste. Que je peux flirter avec n'importe qui, je n'ai qu'à lever le petit doigt.

Jack essayait de tempérer sa colère mais n'y parvint visiblement pas. Ianto gardait les yeux baissés sur sa tasse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me dire, Jack?

Jack éclata de rire.

- Tu ne devines pas?

- Dis-le!

- Non, Ianto. Je ne te le dirai jamais.

Le jeune homme se rembrunit.

- Car cela ne m'a jamais réussi de le dire, avoua Jack, pensif.

- Tu le lui as dit. Et s'il était resté?

- Aucun risque. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit. Je savais qu'il ne resterait pas pour mes beaux yeux. Il est parti pour toi, tu sais.

- Pas ça, Jack. Ne sois pas si mesquin, ne rejette pas ta faute sur moi.

- C'est pourtant la vérité! Explosa Jack. Il parait qu'on est en couple, figure-toi! Tu parles d'une sacrée paire!

Ianto fouilla la poche de son manteau.

- Tu fais quoi là? Demanda Jack, surpris.

- Je paie. Notre numéro a assez amusé le peuple.

- Je t'invite, fit Jack en le devançant.

Il posa un billet sur la table et se leva pour enfiler son manteau.

- Et si tu tiens à rester mon employé, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Mais à la moindre incartade, tu dégages ! Pour le personnel, ajouta-t-il en posant un autre billet sur le comptoir, sans remarquer le sourire approbateur de la jeune serveuse.

Le capitaine Jack venait de se faire larguer, une nouvelle fois. Le 21ème siècle était vraiment celui de tous les changements, pensa -t-il, en regagnant le SUV.

Jack fut réduit à l'abstinence la plus totale durant les deux semaines qui suivirent sa rupture avec Ianto. Le Capitaine aurait eu plus de succès auprès d'Owen qu'auprès de son ex-amant, apparemment bien décidé à tourner la page Jack Harkness, d'un revers de la main. Jack redoublait de tentatives déguisées, il multipliait les sous-entendus graveleux, dont il aurait pu faire une encyclopédie tellement elles fusaient dans son esprit tourmenté. Alec avait disparu. Pas de signe de vie depuis 2 semaines. Pas le moindre coup de fil. Le néant.

Soit. Jack trouva un autre passe-temps, moins satisfaisant sur la plan physique mais suffisamment drôle pour conserver une ambiance enjouée et conviviale au sein de l'équipe. Son jeu, que bientôt Owen adopta, était de demander à Gwen des détails, des anecdotes sur son futur époux, sans omettre de leur parler de ses prouesses au lit. La jeune femme avait d'abord trouvé la blague amusante mais Jack et Owen commencèrent à la harceler littéralement de questions salaces auxquelles elles ne répondait jamais.

- Tu peux tout de même nous donner la date que vous avez arrêtée pour célébrer votre union? Ne cessait de répéter Jack, excité.

- On n'a encore rien décidé, Jack. Fiche-moi la paix à la fin! S'énervait-elle.

- Si tu n'es pas pressée de te marier, c'est qu'il n'en vaut pas le coup, ma belle, la taquinait Owen, le souvenir de leur brève liaison dans le sourire.

- C'est une évidence, Owen. Confirmait Jack, fier comme un paon. Comment veux-tu épouser le quidam ordinaire quand tu as tous les jours devant toi le plus beau de tous les partis!

- Dans tes rêves, Jack, râlait alors Owen.

- Quelle suffisance, Jack. Tu es à l'aise dans tes boots? Tes chevilles ne gonflent pas trop?

- Oh, j'ai souvent une partie de mon anatomie qui gonfle , fit Jack, alors que Ianto passait derrière lui. Mais rien à voir avec mes chevilles!

- Tu es monstrueux! Disait Gwen, mutine.

Jack n'était jamais à court d'idées, surtout en la présence permanente de Ianto. Hormis les nuits, que Jack passait à nouveau seul. A musarder dans le Hub ou bien à l'extérieur juché sur son toit. Le sentiment de puissance qui le gagnait lorsqu'il montait pour dominer et contempler sa belle ville, qu'il protégeait sans restriction, diminuait de jour en jour, de nuit en nuit. Il avait connu trop de bonheur, et il en payait le prix fort. Solitaire il était, solitaire il resterait. Peut-être était-ce le lourd tribut à payer pour son immortalité?

Tosh avait compris, Ianto lui en avait parlé à tous les coups. Elle était parfois encore plus triste que d'habitude et Jack n'aimait pas la voir ainsi. Il avait fait plus d'une victime à cause de son égarement. Il était indigne de tout amour. L'immortalité ou la joie d'être aimé et d'aimer. Jack aurait dû choisir l'une des deux options, mais c'est le destin qui s'était chargé de la sélection. Il n'eut pas son mot à dire. Comment rester fort si on est incapable de choisir soi-même sa destinée?

Un soir, aussi calme et ennuyeux que les précédents, Jack trouva asile dans le travail. Il avait souhaité une bonne soirée à Gwen, Tosh et Owen, et avait décidé de faire le tri dans ses affaires personnelles. Pour la plupart des photos jaunies par le temps, des bribes couchées sur un papier terni de ses vies passées. Quand il détecta une présence dans le bâtiment. Jack vérifia sur les caméras et reconnut le clandestin qui s'était réfugié dans la kitchenette. Ianto. Un large sourire sur le visage, et le cœur battant la chamade, il cligna des yeux pour s'assurer qu'il n'hallucinait pas. Il l'avait pourtant vu partir avec les autres. Ou peut-être l'avait-il supposé ? Car Jack ne le surveillait plus depuis leur rupture. Il se contentait de lancer ses fameuses boutades équivoques au tout-venant, une fois certain que le jeune homme était assez proche pour les entendre. Mais Jack ne le regardait plus. Il était à la diète forcée et un seul regard sur cette friandise le détournerait fatalement de son régime.

Cependant, il n'avait pas la berlue. Ianto était là, en dessous de lui, de son bureau. Et il préparait du thé!

Jack bazarda ses photos dans leur boîte métallique et courut rejoindre son supplice de Tantale. Le cœur ivre et palpitant.

Ianto l'entendit descendre mais continua de faire bouillir son eau. Il nettoyait sa machine.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques? Demanda Jack, calmement.

- Je nettoie, fit le jeune homme sans le regarder et sans lâcher la machine.

- Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain?

Jack bataillait dur pour ne rien laisser filtrer de son regain d'enthousiasme.

- J'ai tout nettoyé chez moi. C'est nickel. Je n'en dirais pas autant de cet endroit.

- Tu parles de la cuisine?

- Non, je parle du Hub dans son ensemble. Et de ses occupants.

Ianto cessa son ménage et le regarda, fixement.

- Tu as l'intention de tout nettoyer ici, et moi avec? Plaisanta Jack, dérouté.

- Oui. Je veux te laver de tes souillures.

Ianto le fixait toujours. Sa voix était calme, méprisante.

- Si tu es revenu pour m'insulter, je te conseille de repartir illico!

- Ce n'est pas toi qui es souillé, Jack. C'est ce que tu as dans la tête depuis ce type! Lui répondit Ianto.

- Pourquoi es-tu revenu?

Jack sentit une pointe d'angoisse lui percer le ventre.

- Je te l'ai dit, pour faire le ménage.

Ianto posa son chiffon sur la table et versa l'eau frémissante dans deux tasses.

- C'est l'heure du thé? Fit Jack, la gorge serrée.

- Oui. Une petite camomille pour calmer tes nerfs.

- Pourquoi? Tu as l'intention de m'énerver?

Ianto ne répondit pas. Il touilla les sachets de thé dans les tasses. Jack prenait son mal en patience mais il ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Il s'approcha pour prendre sa tasse, et sentir le corps désirable de son ex-amant près du sien.

- Alors?

Ianto commençait à trembler. Son regard fuyant sur les tasses.

- Tu avais peut-être raison. Dit-il enfin, hésitant.

- A propos de quoi? Demanda Jack, qui s'appliqua à boire doucement pour ne pas avaler de travers le liquide bouillant.

- D'une certaine façon, on est quitte. Tu t'es perdu. Une seule fois depuis que tu me connais.

- Exact. Et si tu savais le nombre d'avances que j'ai décliné. Tiens pas plus qu'avant-hier, quand on était partis chasser le weevil sur Alice Street, j'ai eu une touche avec une des serveuses du resto qui se trouve à gauche de la place…

- Stop, j'ai compris. Je sais que tu es irrésistible. Malheureusement pour moi.

Jack sourit. Il fit un pas en arrière, pour signifier à Ianto qu'il ne tenterait rien de déplacé.

- Excuse-moi. Réflexe. Alors, on est quitte?

- Jack, même si tu ne me le dis pas, je sais que tu m'aimes. J'en ai la conviction. Je ne t'aimerais pas aussi fort si je n'étais pas certain de ton amour. Tu m'as fui au début. Tu m'as pardonné. Tu m'as gardé. Tu m'as sauvé. Je sais que tu m'aimes.

Jack reposa la tasse, qui tôt ou tard lui glisserait des mains, qu'il avait de plus en plus moites.

- J'ai raison de le croire? Demanda Ianto, fébrile.

Jack profita de la situation pour avancer d'un pas, ou deux. Il plongea ses yeux azur dans le regard perdu de Ianto. Sans le toucher. Sans même frôler sa main posée sur la table, près, tout près de la sienne.

- Oui, Ianto. Tu as raison de le penser. Je ne veux jamais te le dire mais je te jure de te le prouver jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi, en espérant que ce jour n'arrive jamais. Je ferais tout pour que ce jour n'arrive jamais, tu peux me croire. Aussi vrai que je suis immortel et insatiable.

Ianto glissa sa main sur la sienne.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le lui as dit?

Jack secoua la tête, songeur.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. A chaque fois que je l'ai dit, j'ai perdu ce bonheur. Comme si ces mots étaient bannis de ma vie. Comme s'ils sonnaient immanquablement le glas de mes sentiments. J'ai toujours tout perdu à cause de ces maudites paroles! Et je refuse de te perdre pour si peu. Je refuse de prendre ce risque.

Leurs doigts se tissèrent les uns aux autres. Ianto revenait vers lui.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimerais plus si je te le disais?

- Non. Je ne vois pas comment t'aimer au-delà…

Jack entraîna le jeune nouvel amant dans son bureau. Ils n'avaient quasiment pas touché à leur camomille. Rien ne saurait calmer le feu qui les consumait depuis leur premier regard.

- Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi, tu m'entends. Je suis ton parasite. La coquille accrochée à ton rocher. Je veux être le centre de ta vie, jusqu'au ciment de ta dernière demeure. Je veux que tu penses Jack. Que tu respires Jack. Que tu pleures Jack. Que tu ris Jack. Je veux que tu …baises Jack!

Le Capitaine trouva la fin de sa déclaration éminemment drôle et partit dans un grand rire magnétique. Ianto se colla contre lui, logiquement attiré par le charme de son héros.

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon Capitaine, lui murmura-t-il avant de l'ensevelir sous un bouquet de baisers à perdre haleine.

Jack savoura le corps chaud, vibrant. Déjà séduit de ce contact familier. Il mit fin à leurs baisers.

- Ferme la bouche, et ne l'ouvre sous aucun prétexte, lui dit-il. J'ai envie de jouer.

Passage PGN-13

Ianto le regardait avec envie. Ianto le regardait toujours avec envie. Jack lui sourit. Il glissa une langue joueuse sur les lèvres closes du jeune homme. Il adorait lécher le sel et le sucre de cette bouche calorique et appétissante. Fin de la diète. Place à son festin préféré.

Ianto serra les lèvres. Impossible pour Jack de pénétrer dans cet antre délicieux qu'il voulait explorer pour la millième fois. La résistance du jeune homme le stimula un peu plus. Il lui mordit le menton, méchamment. La douleur arracha à Ianto un grognement sourd qui excita l'esprit joueur de Jack. Il saisit Ianto par les épaules, fermement, pour le coller contre la baie. Puis, toujours souriant et silencieux, il se baissa, maintenant les hanches de ses mains puissantes. Il souleva la chemise de l'autre et parcourut le bas de son ventre avec sa langue. Relevant les yeux vers Ianto, il le vit se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir.

- Je t'ai à peine touché, contrôle-toi un peu, fit-il , taquin.

Ianto ne dit rien. Il ne dirait rien. Jusqu'au bout. Enfin, il allait essayer.

Jack repartit à la conquête du Ianto grognon. Il déboucla la ceinture, puis déboutonna le pantalon, qu'il fit descendre jusqu'aux genoux du jeune amant. Un nouveau regard vers lui et il savait que la résistance allait tomber plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Il attrapa le caleçon noir avec ses dents de prédateur et étira l'élastique avant de le lâcher. Celui-ci cogna contre le pubis de Ianto, qui voulut agripper les cheveux de son mentor, de son amant chevronné, de son tout. Mais Jack lui plaqua les mains contre la baie.

- Ne me touche pas!

Ianto soupira de dépit.

Jack continua son art des préliminaires. Il baisait lascivement son bas ventre, le creux de ses hanches frémissantes, en évitant soigneusement de toucher, ni même d'effleurer le désir montant de Ianto. Jack baissa le caleçon juste assez pour ne pas dévoiler le membre éveillé, le confinant dans son tissu de coton, le narguant avec sournoiserie. Il entoura le bassin de Ianto dans ses bras pour coller ses lèvres à son aisne. Qu'il se mit à lécher, langoureusement. Il crut entendre un râle au dessus de sa tête enfouie, il cessa ses lampées.

- Silence! Ordonna-t-il.

- Non, Jack, répondit Ianto en l'obligeant à se relever. Le jeune homme remonta son caleçon. Le regard décidé, il défit la ceinture de son patron. Jack, déboussolé, le dévisagea. Un peu inquiet aussi.

- Je pense Jack, je respire Jack.

Ianto le plaqua contre la baie. L'Œil rieur.

- Et je baise Jack!

Jack Harkness eut un rictus d'hésitation. Mais ses yeux semblèrent approuver la nouveauté. Ianto reprit ses baisers, ses caresses et remplit son devoir avec la plus grande rigueur. Celle qui le caractérisait le mieux.

Le 21ème siècle était vraiment celui de tous les changements, pensa encore le Capitaine, qui avait évité de si peu le chavirage de son navire.

FIN FINALE.

_Voilà tout est bien qui finit bien , enfin pour Ianto, pas pour moi ni pour Alec._

_Reviews bienvenues^^^^_

_- _


End file.
